


Her( old version. new edited version coming soon)

by chief_beifong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Multi, tw:domestic and child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chief_beifong/pseuds/chief_beifong
Summary: What would happen if Lin Beifong got pregnant with Tenzin’s child? What if Lin didn’t know the baby grew up in Zaofu?Lin and her family unveil this story a year after Kuviras attack.Eventual KyalinRated M for language
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II, mom!Lin
Comments: 34
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first like real fic so pleaseeee leave reviews and criticisms or tips! 
> 
> Big thank you to @linguini17 @cherrychonk and @screwyoucharlie on tumblr for helping me

175 AG 

Zaofu

Heavy breathing. Her heart races. Her muscles tight and she can’t move. Her head is empty, but overflowing. She is exhausted but full of adrenaline. She’s caught in a trance. Applause breaks her from her paralyzed state. 

“Nice job everyone.” The familiar voice of the Matriarch of Zaofu chimed. Everyone let their breath and body relax as they wiped sweat off.

“You all can sit down for notes today,” Suyin said with a smile as she pulled out a notepad from under her arm. The dancers smiled and sat.

“Alright, everyone. That was a beautiful run. Remember, my outer group, you need to bend your metal strips on six, so the inner group can get to their marks on eight....” Su said starting the list of notes she had made. Sachi, a young dancer, whose lanky body displayed well defined muscles from years of training, sat near the stage and listened tentatively, getting lost in Suyin’s corrections. 

After minutes of notes went by Suyin finished with “Finally, our off week before our performance starts in two days, so please keep stretching and rehearsing. Drink water and keep your qi paths clear. That’s all for today.” she said dismissing the dancers, who nodded, grabbed their numerous bundles of equipment each unique and specific to each dancer. Sachi sprung up to grab her bag, just as Su had laid a hand on her shoulder.

“Sachi...” she started. 

Sachi, startled, blushed, and stood straight. “Yes Suyin?” she said professionally. Su almost scoffed looking around at the now empty studio, the murmurs of other dancers' conversations, now only echoes.

“Come on Sach. You know better than to address me by my full name.” Sachi blushed again and shifted between her feet.

“Yeah. Right. What did you need, Suyin?” She asked again, looking down at Su. Sachi stood many inches taller than Su, and had maybe even a foot over any average earth kingdom citizen.. Her pale green eyes stared Su down as a light brown lock of wavy hair escaped from her braid and floated onto her defined cheekbone.

“Sachi. You’re an adult now, and one of my best dancers. There is no need for formality.” Su said, leading Sachi toward a bench. Sachi chewed her lip nervously as they sat down, her pale skin reflecting the sunlight shining in through the studio. 

“Sachi, during our off week, I will be going to Republic City to visit my daughter.” Sachi nodded in understanding. “And... well.....” Suyin stuttered to get her words out. 

Sachi raised an eyebrow at this shift in character. She read people extremely well. “Just spit it out already Suyin.” Sachi said frustratedly.

“Ever since I found you, you haven’t left Zaofu. And now that you’re an adult I thought it would be a perfect opportunity for you to go.” She said rapidly.

Sachi's mouth opened in shock. The two sat in silence, Suyin patiently waiting for an answer. Sachi took a big gulp and shook her head. “I am sorry Suyin. But I do not want to go to Republic City. I need to stay and train. I can visit the city when we go to perform.” She said politely, bowing her head.

“B-but Sachi, you’ve trained every day since you could bend. Don’t you want something new?” she said sweetly, grabbing Sachi's hands, her thumb grazing the textured scar that ran the length of Sachi’s forearm. 

Sachi pulled her hands away in response. “I’m sorry Suyin, but I do not wish to go to Republic City with you.” She kept her professional demeanor

Suyin took a disappointed breath. “Sachi. You’re young. This is your time to experience the world! Please come with me. You deserve a break.” 

Sachi's jaw clenched. “Suyin. I said no. Just because I don’t want to run away and travel the world like you did, doesn’t mean I won’t be successful.” Sachi spat, getting up and grabbing her stuff, starting to walk off. Suyin sighed audibly. 

“Let me know if you change your mind. I don’t want you to waste your life. Please just come with me.” She called out to Sachi who was at the door. She quickly turned around to face Su.

“I’m not wasting my life! I don’t want to go to Republic City! I just don’t want it!”She yelled at Suyin. Her heartbeat throbbed through her body as she gasped for air, suddenly falling to the ground letting a guttural sound of pain escape.. 

—————————————————————

174 AG

A month after Tenzin and Lin breakup.

“I just don’t want it!” Lin screamed at Katara, her voice echoing throughout the healing hut. Katara sighed.

“Her.” she said softly, bending water over Lin’s chiseled abdomen.

“What did you say?” Lin growled sitting up in the bath. Katara stopped bending and cleared her throat. 

“Her.” she said more confidently. “You just don’t want her.” Katara said, offering a hand to Lin, who instead dragged her palms against her face.

“Fuck. You shouldn’t have said that.” Lin growled. 

Katara laughed nervously. “Well I did.” her voice as smooth as the water she bent. The two sat in awkward silence for seemingly forever until Lin cleared her throat.

“Why couldn’t your son keep his pretentious dick in his pants?” 

Katara's expression turned at the phrase. “Because he was in love with an irresistible, powerhouse of a woman..... His words of course.” 

Lin shook her head and got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around herself. “Bullshit.” she spat. “Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit, bullshit!” Her knuckles turned white from gripping the towel so hard.

“If he was actually in love with me he would have had the decency to tell me we wouldn’t last, or to tell me there was someone else..... fuck. If he was really in love with me he would have pulled out.” she said huffily laughing at herself. 

“He doesn't know.” Katara muttered. 

Lin’s lips twitched. “Yeah and he’s not going to. Because you’re going to take it out of me.”

“Her.” Katara reminded Lin, who grunted in response.

“No! Not her. I have a job to do. I don’t need drama with your son to interrupt it. Let alone a baby as my consolation prize.” Katara nodded in understanding.

“Whatever you wish Lin.” She ushered Lin back into the bath, and Lin obeyed, fully submerging herself. Katara started to bend until Lin sat up.

“Wait.” Katara's eyes glimmered with hope. “Is it a bender?” Lin asked, not fully knowing if the answer would change her mind. Katara nodded.

“She has the energy present. But I’m afraid I cannot tell you what she will bend. That is undeterminable until birth” Katara admitted softly. 

  
Lin nodded solemnly. “I don’t want her.” She said softly, tears brimming her eyes, her shaking hands making ripples in the water. Katara nodded and continued to heal.

[Sketch of Sachi thanks to @cherrychonk](https://lbecerra127.tumblr.com/post/632245577553494016/thank-you-cherrychonk-for-the-sketch-of-my-oc)   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please leave reviews and criticisms! I’m going to try and update regularly. Let me know what you’d like to see and i’ll try to fit it in. Thank you so much!

The last thing she saw was Suyin running toward her. “I need help! I need a healer!” Her limp body was lifted and carefully set down. She recognized the healer's voice, accompanied by an airship captain and Suyin. The words were incoherent and soon enough everything turned silent 

The whir of the stiff airship mellowed as it landed on a soft pile of snow with a barren earth under it. A young man in healers garb emerged from the small hut, rushing to the airship labeled with Zaofu’s emblem. Suyin, accompanied by Zaofu healers rushed Sachis long limp body to the hut. The door swung open and the healers ran through the furnished lobby toward the healing baths, but Suyin paused at the door, her breath catching and her eyes widening despite the swollen bags underneath them. Many pairs of similar looking eyes turned to her. She saw the familiar saffron robes, future industries logos, and green, blue and red fabrics standing in front of her.

“Su? We’re so glad you heard our message. Huan said you had already left for an important task before he could tell you.” Tenzin’s deep voice broke the silence. Su’s brow furrowed, her jewelry in the middle of her forehead shifting. 

“I-uh I didn’t get your message. What happened?” her eyes scoured the small lobby for a black uniform, which usually was accompanied by silver hair and a blue dress nowadays, but her eyes only landed on Tenzin’s tired frown.

“Where’s Lin?” Su asked softly, already knowing the answer..

Korra stepped forward “She’s with Katara. She was on a chase with a criminal and suddenly collapsed while swinging on her cables.” Korra was uncharacteristically professional sounding. Su heard soft sniffles which she soon quickly identified as her daughters, muffled by Jinora's shoulder. 

“We think the Chief had a seizure. Or maybe a stroke. Korra did all she could but we decided it was serious enough to take her to Katara.” Mako said, his voice raw like it hadn't been used in hours. Su nodded in shock. The air was being sucked out of the room slowly. Every second felt like hours until Asami cleared her throat.

“Su. If you didn’t get our message then why are you here in the Southern Water Tribe?” She said quietly. Su shook herself slightly and fiddled with the rings on her fingers.

“Right. I uh. One of my dancers. We were having a chat after rehearsal. Next thing I knew she was writhing in pain on the studio floor. Then unconscious and paralyzed.” she explained simply. The way she said it almost made it seem like a children’s story. She received looks of apology and sorrow which she simply shook away.

“Lin and Sachi will be fine.” she said confidently, trying to convince herself of her own words. She stepped toward her daughter and took her out of Jinora’s arms and into hers.

“Everything is going to be fine.” she said with a shaky sigh, petting Opals short hair.

  
  


————————————————————-

154 AG

Zaofu

_“Everything is going to be fine, little one.” Katara whispered to a pale baby she was bouncing in her arms, whose crying had started to calm down. The Zaofu monorail she was on came to a halt in front of the last dome and two guards led her into an enormous house, past the foyer and to the doors of a small office. The first guard knocked three times and resumed his stance._

_“Didn’t I tell you I was busy toda-“ Suyin said opening the door. “Katara! What are you doing here?” She said, shooing the guards away with her hand and closing the door behind Katara, who smiled and stepped in, giving Su a kiss on the cheek._

_“Can I not visit my niece in her beautiful city?” Katara chuckled, looking at the diorama of Zaofu on the coffee table._

_Su smiled and offered Katara a seat on the couch. “You are always welcome here, Katara. But couldn’t you have given me some notice? I thought building the city was hard, but trust me, running it is much harder.” Su poured tea for the both of them. Katara took the metal mug, the baby still in her arm._

_“I’m sorry I didn’t warn you but it is an urgent matter.” Su’s face turned to worry and she set her mug down._

_“Is everything alright? Is mom okay? Is Lin okay? Is Republic City okay? Oh no. It’s Tenzin isn’t it. The air nation is completely wiped out isn’t it?” Su said frantically, her delirium from many nights without sleep, taking control._

_Katara simply chuckled and shook her head. “Everyone is fine Su” Su relaxed and sighed. “I came here because of her.” Katara peeled back the blanket to reveal a baby, asleep in her arm. Su gasped._

_“Oh she’s just precious. W-who is she?” Su’s jewelry jangled as she leaned to get a good look at the baby._

_“A patient of mine didn’t want her. I could have taken her to the orphanage but……” Katara started getting flustered. Su noticed and held her hand up to Katara to stop her._

_“I get it.” Katara nodded gratefully. Su sighed looking at her family photo. “But I’m afraid I can’t take her as my own.”_

_Katara repeated Su’s gesture and phrase. “I get it.” Su chuckled at Katara’s irony. “All i’m asking is that you find her a perfect home.” Katara handed the baby to Su, who gulped nervously._

_“Katara, I’m not sure any of the families here would want a waterbender.” Her brow furrowed. Katara smiled._

_“I don’t think you have to worry about that, Suyin.” She said calmly. Su was about to say something until she heard the baby stir. She bounced her softly and shushed her. The baby yawned and opened her eyes to reveal the palest of green eyes. Su’s jaw dropped and she looked at Katara whose hand was now on Su’s shoulder._

_“What was an earthbender doing in the Southern Water Tribe?” Su asked, looking up at Katara, involuntarily rocking the baby._

_“What is my niece doing creating an entire city out of metal?”_

_Suyin narrowed her eyes and smirked. “Touché” she winked. Katara sighed and she cupped the side of Suyin‘s face._

_“I know you can’t take her in as your own. But please. Watch over her for me. She’s a special one.” Katara said shakily, grazing her thumb under Suyin’s bright green eyes. Suyin saw the plea in Katara’s eyes and nodded._

_“I promise. She’ll have a perfect life here” Katara smiled, her laugh lines deepening, giving Suyin a silent ‘thank you’. Su led Katara to the door of the office, the guards at the door standing at attention._

_“Zaofu always welcomes you, Katara” Katara bowed her head._

_“Thank you. And Su?” The younger woman tilted her head, her head jewelry shifting. “Call her Sachi.” Su smiled at the name and pursed her lips._

_Katara bowed her head once more and motioned for the guards to lead her out. Su closed the door and bounced the baby in her arms. “Sachi huh? You’re going to love Zaofu.” She whispered, poking Sachis nose._

  
  


_Suyin took a deep breath and rapped her knuckles against a deep green door, Sachi still in her arms. A young, fit couple answered the door, one in long Zaofuian robes with long metal jewelry, the other with a tank top and baggy pants on, with smaller chains of metal._

_“Suyin? What are you doing here?” The shorter one in the robes answered, her arm around the taller one’s waist. Su smiled._

_“I uh. Wanted to stop by and say how well you two coached rehearsal today. I knew picking you two as captains was a good idea.” The couple smiled at the compliment._

_“But…..” Su started and the couple's expression changed. “I came here for another reason.” She looked at Sachi in her hands and the young couple looked between each other._

_“I heard that Mrs. and Mrs. Luang were looking to have a child.” She said nervously. The young couple smiled giddily and chuckled._

—————————————————————

175 AG Southern Watertribe

Wood. Blue decor. Furs. Sachi sat up slowly on account of the throbbing headache she noticed immediately after her eyes focused. She felt a warm pelt covering her legs atop her green tank top and pants. She felt another heart beat in the room with her, as she set her feet on the floor. 

“Glad you’re awake. I never liked watching people sleep.” Lin mumbled, her feet also planted on the ground, her elbows against her knees, her knuckles held up her chin. 

“You could have left.” Sachi’s voice was tired and raspier than usual.

“I’m afraid my girlfrie- one of the healers has me on bed rest.” Lin said, looking Sachi up and down. Sachi wiggled her toes and pressed them against the floor again. 

“As she should. I can feel every pain in your body from here.” Sachi remarked, analyzing every small fracture, bruise, creaky bone in Lin’s body. She could even feel the qi blocked in Lin’s energy pathways and the strain on her mind.

“Oh yeah? Well I can feel your headache.” Lin remarked. Their eyes finally met and they simultaneously lifted their feet off the ground. After some silence from the two stoic earthbenders, Sachi turned to Lin again.

“What’d an old lady like you do get beat up so bad?” Sachi obviously not knowing who she was talking to.

Lin snarled and chuckled “Su was right.” Lin said fiddling with the hem of her white tank top.

“Su was right about what?” Sachi said harshly, turning rapidly toward.

“She wouldn’t stop talking about you after I woke up. She said that you are quite the opinionated young lady,” Lin said, in a very Suyin-esque tone, and Sachi snarled in response. 

“Suyin doesn’t know me as well as she thinks she does.” She pulled her knees to her chest and tucked a wavy strand of hair away from her face.

“And what makes you say that?” Lin said with genuine curiosity appearing in the wrinkles on her forehead. Sachi inhaled, starting an angry answer before Katara tapped lightly on the door. 

Lin and Sachi both slammed a foot on the ground to see who it was, they gave each other a weird look before Lin bent the door open. Katara waddled in and smiled tiredly at the two, with Kya not too far behind her, carrying two basins of water. Kya knelt near Lin and Katara with Sachi, each going through a checkup.

“How’s your headache? Has it gotten better or worse since you woke up?” Katara asked Sachi.

“Lin you need to be honest with me. I know you think you can soldier through your injuries but you can’t.” Kya said sternly as she and her mother bent some water out of the basins.

“I’m fine!” Sachi and Lin spat at the same time.

“Sachi. Your head suffered a serious hit.” Katara said, focusing the water on her head and upper neck.

“Now isn’t the time to be tough Lin. You suffered a big fall, why won’t you let me help you?” Kya said, a blob of water hovering around Lin’s spine where her tank top had turned crimson.

“I’m not suffering!” Sachi and Lin said together again, leaning away from the water.

Katara and Kya sighed, bending the water back into the basins. Kya stood and gave Lin a discreet kiss on the crown of her head, and Katara wished she could do the same to Sachi, who had turned away completely from Katara. The two water benders left without another word. 

“You know you should really let Katara look at your head.” Lin grumbled, laying back down.

“And you should drink something. That much blood loss, especially near your spine could cause serious damage.” Sachi said monotone. The two women’s backs faced each other in the dark room, each trying not to focus on the pains they had refused to get healed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please leave reviews and criticisms! I’m going to try and update regularly. Let me know what you’d like to see and i’ll try to fit it in. Thank you so much!

She felt warm, familiar hands on her waist, and slightly chapped lips on her neck. Lin hummed awake and shifted to feel Kya’s slender body on the edge of the hospital bed with her. Her eyes blinked open and she groaned tiredly.

“Please tell me everyone went back to Republic City and we have the hut all to ourselves?” she asked, knowing the answer. 

Kya chuckled into her neck.“Unfortunately not. Everyone decided to take a vacation while you recover. They're in the guest houses.” 

Lin ran a hand through Kyas silver hair and hummed. “And Su?” 

“Staying until mom can figure out what happened to the kid.” Lin's eyes widened at the mention of Sachi.

“Is the kid still in the room with us?” She whispered as Kya let out a raspy laugh.

“No, Lin. She got up early to try and sneak out to train. But Mom was meditating with Tenzin and roped her into a healing session.” Lin tried to turn toward Kya but hissed in pain and reached for the spot on her spine. 

“If only I had my mother's powers of persuasion, because I would have loved to have woken you up...another way… but  _ someone  _ was too stubborn to let me heal her back yesterday.” Kya said, supporting Lin’s back. Lin rolled her eyes and sat up, raising an eyebrow at Kya.

“I’m going to go train. And unlike the kid, I won’t be stopped by a waterbender” She said throwing the covers off. Kya scoffed and watched Lin try to mask her pain as she started her training regiment.

  
  


—————————————————————

154 AG Southern Water Tribe

_ “I don’t want her.” She said softly, tears brimming her eyes, her shaking hands making ripples in the water. Katara nodded and continued to heal.  _

_ “Mom, I’m stopping to go grab some…” Kya said, opening the door to see Lin in the tub, who instantly turned red and scowled. “Oh, shit. Sorry Lin, I didn’t know you were here.” Both young adults turned a deep red color. Katara sighed and shook her head at her daughter's interruption. _

_ Kya looked at Lin and saw the conflict in her face. _

_ “Lin. Are you okay? Did you get hurt on the beat?” Kya said, dropping her shopping bags near Lin, who turned her head away. _

_ “No. I’m fine. Just a few tight knots I couldn’t get out myself.” Kya smiled in relief.  _

_ “Good. I’m glad you're finally letting someone help you. Especially if it takes you to the Southern Water Tribe.” Both younger women smiled softly and now made eye contact, staring at each other for a moment, Katara watched the two, infatuated with each other. She continued to heal, but not in the way Lin had expected. _

_ “I heard about the promotion.” Kya started the conversation again. Lin pursed her lips and nodded slowly. _

_ “In a few months I will officially be Chief Beifong...If everything goes according to plan” Lin’s eyes darted to her abdomen where Katara was working. Kya noticed but didn’t recognize the technique her mom was using. _

_ “I’m sure everything will be just fine Lin.” Kya smiled sweetly. Her hand twitched forward, wanting to connect in any way with Lin. Lin hissed in pain and Kya lunged forward slightly until she saw her mother staring at her. _

_ “Kya, dear, could you give Lin and I some space please?” She said healing faster, as Lin gripped the sides of the tub. Kya nodded and nervously stood and left, leaving a crack in the door so she could watch. She cringed as she heard Lin cry out in pain, with Katara’s soothing voice guiding her. Kyas hands shook as she desperately wanted to barge into the room to help Lin, but all of a sudden the cries of pain and anger had stopped and the hut was beyond silent. Kya saw her mother bend a small ball of energy between her hands, that illuminated the entire hut with its blue glow. Katara smiled and placed the ball of energy into a basin labelled “spirit water” Kya narrowed her eyes in curiosity of what her mother had done, until she saw Lin’s almost lifeless body floating in the tub. Katara resumed her position near Lin and started bending again, a stream of energy flowing between Lin and the spirit water basin. Katara’s waterbending became more elongated and legato. When she hit her final stance, the energy between the two bodies of water glowed a peaceful yellow color, until it dissipated into the air. Katara took the basin with her into another room and called for Kya. _

_ “Kya dear? Can you take Lin to the room so she can rest?” Kya opened the doors and knelt next to the bath. _

_ “Yeah, I’m on it.” She hollered back, bending the water so it lifted Lin. She brought her to the room and tucked her into the bed after drying her off. She sat on the edge of the bed and dragged her thumb across the back of Lin’s hand. _

_ “What are you and mother up to?” She whispered to Lin. Lin’s face contorted as if to respond to her. Kya chuckled and continued to stare at Lin in her calm state.  _

_ In the next room over, Katara was rapidly bending the energy in the spirit water. _

_ “Spirits, I hope this works.” She said moving her hands faster, until a small humanoid figure made an appearance in the ball of energy. Katara gasped and smiled. _

_ “It’s her.” she said to herself, sighing proudly.  _

—————————————————————

175 AG 

Southern Water Tribe 

  
  


“And five SIX seven eight” Suyin counted, sitting on the stairs leading up to the healing hut, her head resting between her pointer finger and thumb. Sachi sat down in the snow frustratedly not willing to make eye contact with Su.

“If you insist on training after your sessions with Katara, you might as well do it right. If I recall correctly, you led the outer group. You go-“

“On six, I know.” Sachi said storming into the healing hut, making sure to bump into Su’s shoulder on the way in.

Katara, who sat next to Su, making sure Sachi was being safe, watched her leave.

“I thought she was your best dancer?” She remarked.

“And she is. She and I just haven’t been getting along as well as we used to.” Kataras’s expression asked Suyin to explain herself further, so she did.

“The other day she found out that I was the one who gave her to her moms instead of taking her in myself. She said that even if I did raise her myself she’d probably end up fucking everythng up just like Kuvira did.” Su’s eyes remained on the snowy floor, trying not to tear up.

“Su. She’s just a kid. You can’t take everything she says to heart. She was hurt and upset, and you were an available target for her anger. Lin used to do the same thing when you were growing up.” 

Su shook her head and sighed. “But she’s right. I could have raised her and I didn’t.” Su manipulated the cool metal rings on her fingers nervously.

“Su, you raised her more than she knows.” Katara wrapped her arm around Su’s shoulder and squeezed her close 

—————————————————————

173 AG 

Southern Water Tribe

_ Katara sat alone in her living room, which used to be filled with rowdy children and old friends, their silhouettes still fresh in Kataras mind. Korra had left to return to Republic City after her recovery, and except for Kya bouncing between the city and the South, or an occasional visit from Senna and Tonraq, Katara was alone.  _

__ _ She sat and sipped her tea, an old shoe box sitting in front of her. She watched the shoe box carefully, as if it was going to disappear if she dared look away. She jumped slightly at the sound of a knock on her door. She waddled to her door and opened it with a wrinkled smile. _

_ “Master Katara? I have your mail. Something tells me it’s something special.” The young, burly man said holding a thick envelope decorated with the Zaofu emblem. Katara smiled and took the envelope in her dry hands.The young man gave her a nod and jogged to the next house. Katara resumed her seat in front of the shoe box and opened the letter to see Suyin’s sloppy cursive. _

_ “Katara. She’s eighteen today. Eighteen. I feel like she’s been grown for years now but today it’s official. We went to dinner with the dance team after we honored her at our performance. We let her take the Jeeps out racing. She and her moms had the honor of opening and closing the main dome too. It was nice. Simple. I’ve been writing you these letters updating you on her life for eighteen years now, and her most important day has finally come and I’m at a loss for what to say. I would love to tell you what her thoughts were, and how she felt today, but I can’t. She reminds me so much of Lin. I can tell her mind is racing and she’s bubbling over with thoughts, but she won’t let me explore her beautiful mind. I’m sorry I couldn’t give you more. I know she’s special to you. If you get the chance, please tell her birth mother to contact me. I’d like her to see the amazing woman she created, and I’d like for Sachi to know the truth.” _

_ Katara exhaled softly, a tear running down her dark cheek. She unfolded the letter more and several photos fell out. Katara sifted through the photos. The first time she earthbent. The first time she metalbent. Her induction ceremony into the dance team. When she outgrew her moms. Her and Suyin in an intricate dance position during a performance. And lastly a picture of Sachi smiling softly, her pale green eyes staring at Katara. Her heart seemed to stop until the radio startled her. She reached over and held the radio close. _

_ “Mother?’ She heard Tenzin’s voice. _

_ “Yes dear?”  _

_ “The children wanted to say hello. They miss their gran-gran.” Katara smiled and opened the shoe box, placing the letter and photos on top of numerous pages just like it as she listened to the airbender kids fight over who got to talk to her first. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Sorry I haven’t updated in a hot sec. Should I keep drawing out the realization that Lin is Sachi’s mom, or should I speed it up? Let me know what you think! Love y’all!

Sachi stormed angrily into the room she and Lin had recovered in and started punching one of the walls. Lin followed shortly behind her, her muscles coated in sweat, a small rag thrown over her shoulder. She looked at Sachi and shrugged sitting on her bed.

“I thought you were training outside.” Lin said wiping herself with the rag and tossing it to the edge of the bed.”

“I was, but then”  _ punch  _ “Suyin,”  _ punch punch  _ “decided to”  _ punch  _ “be”  _ punch  _ “nitpicky.”  _ punch punch punch.  _

Lin watched her and narrowed her eyes.

“Katara isn’t going to be happy if you ruin her wall.” Lin grabbed her reading glasses and the paper off of the desk in the room and sat on the edge of the bed to read. Sachi looked at her angrily and stopped punching, and sat across from Lin. 

“I thought we were going to be in separate rooms from now on?” Sachi said dismissing Lin’s comment.

Lin scoffed “My uh… family, decided to abduct all of the guest rooms for their stay. Besides, Kya and Katara want us close by in case anything happens.” Her eyes returned to the paper. Sachi nodded in understanding.

“You never told me how you ended up here,” Sachi said, glancing to see if Lin had gotten her back healed. She frowned as she saw the familiar crimson stain on the white tank top. 

Lin sighed and continued reading. “Everyone says it was most likely a seizure….”

“But you don’t think it was?” Sachi still stared at Lin, now reading over her facial expressions and pressing her foot into the floor. Lin raised an eyebrow at her and set her paper down. Sachi noticed her shift and answered Lin’s question before she could answer it. “Your thumb pressed deeper into your paper, your eyebrow and nostrils twitched and most obviously, your pulse increased. It was almost impossible not to tell.” Lin glared at Sachi’s accurate assessment. 

“I just read you like a book.” Sachi chuckled proudly 

‘Who taught you seismic sense?” Lin asked, trying to divert the topic.

“I asked you first.” Sachi smirked and Lin audibly growled.

“I don’t think it was a seizure. It was... Everything hurt all at once.” Lin was surprised at her ability to open up so quickly. Sachi saw the experience replay in Lin’s eyes and sighed nervously, leaving a minute of silence before she answered Lin’s question.

“No one taught me. I was born with it. And you?’ Sachi’s voice got soft now. Lin’s face scrunched. 

“You really have no idea who I am do you?” 

Sachi shook her head. “What, am I supposed to?”

Lin chuckled softly and got up, placing her glasses on the desk as she tossed the paper she was reading to Sachi. “Since you love reading me.” She said leaving the room. Sachi’s face turned sour as she watched Lin leave the room. The door shut and she glanced at the paper. Lin stared back at her with a blank expression in her uniform, the headline reading 

“Chief of Police, Lin Beifong, still healing in the Southern Water Tribe. Will Beifong get back on the beat?”

Sachi’s jaw clenched and she crumpled the piece of paper in her hand. 

“Damn Beifongs” she said to herself

—————————————————————

175 AG

Zaofu

_ “SIX! I said six outer group!” Suyin yelled at her team, shaking her head angrily. The team sighed and panted exhaustedly.  _

_ “Everyone, watch Sachi and I do it for timing please,” Suyin said taking Sachi by the arm. Sachi simply nodded and got on her mark.  _

_ “One TWO three four, five SIX seven eight.” Suyin counted loudly as she and Sachi execute the move. Sachi bent a strip of metal which shot her into the air, as Suyin took Sachi's previous place and flung a cable out to catch her and reel her in. “Did you see that everyone? Sach, let's do it once more.” Sachi nodded and resumed her position. They went through the sequence once more, but when Suyin threw her cable out to catch Sachi, she heard a cry of pain. Her face turned pale as she saw a crimson line appear on Sachi’s forearm. Suyin froze, remembering the same cry of pain and face of fear Lin bore 30 years ago, but now on her dancer’s face. A quick dancer caught Sachi with his cable and lowered her to the ground.  _

_ “Su. Su? Su?!” He said shaking Su out of her memories. She blinked herself back to reality and ran to Sachi who held her forearm, wincing in pain. _

_ “Rehearsal is over, you can all go home.” Su said shooing everyone away as a young dancer brought her a first aid kit. Su started unpacking some gauze as soon as everyone had left.  _

_ “What do you want me to say?” Su asked, slicing through the awkward air. She reached for Sachi’s arm and surprisingly Sachi let her take it. Sachi shrugged and looked down with glazed eyes. _

_ “I don’t know. I don’t want you to apologize. I don’t want you to tell me you didn’t mean to do it…… You could have just asked Yun to do it with you.” Su had tied off the wrappings on Sachi’s arm. _

_ “I know I could have, but I wanted to-” _

_ “Wanted to prove I could trust you again after what you did to me? Yeah, that worked perfectly well, didn’t it? Sachi said standing up as soon as Su had finished. _

_ “At least I tried Sachi. I wanted you to know the truth about your life. You deserve the truth. I need you to trust me again. I’m not going to let more of my relationships crumble because of stupid arguments.” Sachi chuckled and shook her head at Su. _

_ “Oh right. I forgot. I’m talking to ‘Suyin everybody-needs-to-like-me Beifong’.”  _

_ Su narrowed her eyes and stepped face to face with Sachi and whispered. “I don’t need everybody to like me. But I swear to Spirits I can’t lose you.”  _

_ Sachi stared at Su and shook her head slowly. “You don’t get to say shit like that Su. You had your chance to be my mother and you refused.” Sachi snatched her bag and started walking away. Su watched her sadly and sighed. _

_ “You know what’s special about Zaofu?” Su said as Sachi was about to grab the door handle. Sachi turned around, her expression still harsh. _

_ “What?” She mumbled. Su smiled sadly and walked over to her and took her hands. _

_ “Everyone gets another chance.” Su smiled and let her hands go, removing the metal necklace from around her neck and placing it on Sachi. Sachi’s jaw clenched as she stormed out of the dance studio trying to hide her welling eyes from Su, who was now alone in the dark studio. _

  
  


—————————————————————

175 AG

Southern Water Tribe

The sun had set over the cliffside and Katara had called everyone to dinner. The massive table, ready to seat her 18 guests hadn’t been filled since Aang's death. The airbender family arrived right on time, Tenzin taking his seat next to Katara. His siblings soon followed, also sitting by their mother with Lin and Su trailing behind them.. The Krew and Opal stumbled in a few minutes late, but prepared with drinks to serve, eventually finding their seats. The empty seat remained empty, as everyone’s eyes fell on the spot.

“I’ll go get her.” Su and Katara said at the same time. The group looked around awkwardly at one another. 

“You know what. Why don’t I go get her.” Lin said, wincing as she got up from her pillow on the floor. Kya reached an arm up to help her but Lin batted it away. Bumi gave Kya a concerned look and Kya shrugged. 

Sachi was sitting in her left leg splits, when Lin knocked on the door. Sachi closed her eyes and felt that it was Lin, and decided to flick the door handle open with her metal bending.

“Dinners ready, everyone’s waiting on you.” Lin said, barely stepping into the room. No response from Sachi. Sachi lifted her front leg and placed it on the bed, stretching herself further. Lin crossed her arms and stood strong. 

“Whatever you’re trying to do, isn’t going to work. You’re eating with us. Katara isn’t going to start without everyone there and Su isn’t going to be happy either. Come on kid.” She said with a head nudge. 

Sachi sighed and switched her legs. “I’m not eating with  _ her _ .” Sachi growled. Lin sighed and squatted so her face was centimeters away from Sachi’s.

“I don’t know what Su did to you, or how much you hate her right now, but if I know anything it's that you are going to regret every single second you wasted being angry at her. I know you think you’re hot shit because you could read my tells, but trust me kid, I can see right through you. Put your pissy act away, and eat a fucking meal with us.” She said, her voice low and threatening, never breaking eye contact. She left the room, her feet clunking against the floor as she sat back down at her spot. Everyone looked at her with questioning stares and Lin shook her head and shrugged. 

Katara sighed and faked a smile. “Tenzin, dear, would you like to say a few words before we eat?” He nodded and everyone turned their attention toward him before hearing gentle shuffles towards the dining room. Sachi sat in the empty seat between Bolin and Jinora. Everyone gave her nice smiles and she pursed her lips in response. 

“We are grateful for this food, for the opportunity to vacation in the Southern Water Tribe, and we are immensely grateful that Lin and…..”

“Sachi.” Su said sweetly, only receiving a glare from Sachi herself.

“That Lin and Sachi were able to heal successfully and are on their way to full recovery, thanks to Master Katara and Kya.” Katara gave her son a warm smile and a squeeze on his hand. Everyone started to dig in, putting heaps of food on their plates. 

“Sachi, that’s an interesting name.” Pema remarked at Sachi who was playing with a pile of potatoes on her plate. “What does it mean?” 

“It means miracle.” Lin and Tenzin said at the same time. They looked up at each other wide eyed, both seeming to hold their breaths.

—————————————————————

152 AG

Airtemple Island

_ Lin sat, her legs extended as she leaned on Tenzin, her back against his chest, both staring off at Yue Bay as the sun set. _

_ “So. He’s really gone?” Lin said tracing her hand up and down Tenzin’s leg, comfortingly. _

_ “I guess he is...But, I don’t want to keep looking back at him. He wouldn’t want that. He wanted me to focus on my future… On our future.” He said with a kiss to the top of Lin’s head. She chuckled deeply and cranked her neck to look at him.  _

_ “Oh yeah? What about our future?” She said looking into his gray eyes, reflecting the sunset.  _

_ He hummed and thought for a second. “The future where I’m the air nation representative on the council… Where you are the Chief of Police… Where we are the masters to teach the new Avatar…. Where we have some kids of our own?” Tenzin said the last situation hesitantly and Lin’s soft expression shifted to its normal, stoic state as he asked. _

_ “Tenzin. We’ve talked about this. Kids aren’t in my future.” She saw Tenzin’s expression fall and she cupped his cheek and leaned her forehead against his. _

_ “What if?” He looked at her hopefully.  _

_ “If?” Tenzin nodded at Lin’s question and turned her around so she sat in his lap, facing him. _

_ “If we were to have a child, what would their name be?” Tenzin asked almost too excitedly. Lin thought and smirked.  _

_ “They would be named Sachi. It means miracle. Because it’d be a miracle if you ever convinced me to have kids.” She said, chuckling and pinning him to the soft grass they laid on. Tenzin grunted playfully and tried to flip her over but miserably failed. _

—————————————————————

175 AG 

Southern Water Tribe 

“It means miracle.” Lin and Tenzin said at the same time. They looked up at each other wide eyed, both seeming to hold their breaths.

Pema gave Tenzin an odd look and Su to Lin. Katara looked nervously at her plate, hoping they would be mature enough not to start something. Sachi looked between Lin and Tenzin biting the inside of her cheek. Su gasped slightly in realization and looked at Katara with a hurt and confused stare. Katara pursed her lips and sighed, knowing that Su had connected the dots. Sachi felt everyone's heartbeat rise and she tucked her feet under herself to block the vibrations.

“Wow. How about these sea prunes, am I right?” Everyone was thankful for Bolin’s boyish interruption of the silence. Everyone gained a sense of normalcy as the meal continued, but every time Lin and Tenzin had accidentally made eye contact, the mood would shift.

“So, Sachi, how old are you?” Asami asked, trying to make conversation.

Sachi set her forkdown, that she used more for metalbending than eating, and looked up at the group. “I just turned twenty.”

“No way! Me too!” Bolin said excitedly. Opal laughed and held his arm.

“She and the twins practically grew up together. Her moms were the original captains of the dance team.” Opal said, now grabbing everyone’s attention. Sachi nodded slowly, shrinking into herself as the attention was now on her.

“Those are some pretty big shoes to fill. But I’m sure your moms passed down their talents.” Kya piped up, after sneaking a vegetable off of Lin’s plate.

“They definitely did. But she’ll fill their spots easily. She’s my best dancer. She’s next in line for captain after Captain Yun finally decides to retire.” Su said, smiling at Sachi. 

“Actually, no. Neither of my moms didn’t pass down anything to me. Go ahead Su. Tell them.” Sachi said smiling condescendingly at Su. Everyone’s eyes shifted toward Su as she gulped nervously. Su wiped her hands on her napkin and stuttered.

“Sachi was adopted by her moms. Someone left her for me, and I found a home that I thought would be good for her.” She said glancing at Katara who exhaled nervously. Kya saw the exchange between the two and narrowed her eyes in thought. Kya looked between her mother, Lin and Sachi. 

“You uh, said you were twenty right?” Kya interrupted. Sachi nodded at the water bender. “And Korra, you're….?”

“I’m twenty-two.” Korra said with her sideways smile. One that she and Kya both inherited from Aang. Kya gave the same smile and turned to Lin.

“Lin, would you help me with these dishes?” Kya said as she stood up with various plates in her hand. Lin sighed and stood, bracing her back with her hand. She grabbed everyone’s empty plates and brought them to the kitchen 

“Oooooh Lin and Kya are in the kitchen….aloooone!” Bumi joked slapping Tenzin on the arm as he received a glare from his tomato red brother. 

Lin set her dishes in the sink and Kya turned to her with calculating eyes.

“When did you and Ten break up?” She asked softly. Lin raised her eyebrow and turned to her. 

“Two-ish years after Aang died.”

“And uh… When did you get promoted?” Kya asked, looking past Lin’s shoulder to make sure she wasn’t heard.

“Only a few months after… what is the meaning of this Kya?” she asked, recapturing Kyas gaze. “Is this about what happened back there? Trust me Kya, I have no feelings left for your brother.” She said disgustedly.

Kya nodded enthusiastically and pecked Lin’s cheek. “I know love.” She supported Lins back and guided them back to the table, passing Pema and Ikki on their way to fetch dessert. She passed behind Katara on her way and leaned down so she could kiss her mother’s cheek.

“We need to talk later.” She whispered against her dark skin. Katara was motionless and silent trying not to show how nervous she was. Su and Kya kept giving Katara judgemental glances throughout the night, not trying to hide that they knew what she had done. Sachi remained silent and disengaged for the rest of the night, feeling the eyes of Kya and Su on her every so often. 

The night concluded, nothing less than awkwardly, and everyone left for their respective houses. Kya kissed Lin goodnight and left her at the hospital room, where Sachi had already made herself comfortable for the night. Lin sat on the edge of her bed and held her forehead in her hands. Sachi leaned over to say something but Lin put her hand up to stop her from saying anything. 

“Don’t say a fucking word, kid.” Sachi nodded as they both laid down on their beds pondering the odd happenings from that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Thanks for your feedback! Keep it coming. This chapter is dramaaaaaaa

175 AG 

Southern Water Tribe

Katara was alone in her room, rushing to get to bed. She had to tell them the truth. But could she? She got startled by Kya’s knock on her slightly open door. Katara turned and saw her daughter, her face uncharacteristically tense.

  
  


“You wanted to talk?” She asked her daughter softly. Kya stepped in and closed the door behind her, getting close to her mom.

“Lin didn’t come to you for some knots she couldn’t reach, did she?” Katara shook her head guiltily. Kya shut her eyes and nodded.

“So you took Sachi from her and….?” Kyas confusion showed in her crows feet near her eyes and she unconsciously picked at the skin around her nails.

“It’s hard to explain. I used spirit water to help finish what Lin didn’t want to.” Katara held Kyas arms. Kyas jaw dropped slightly and a hurt noise expelled from her.

“She didn’t want you to do this?” She backed away from her mother’s arms.

“Kya, please I kno-“

“You blatantly disrespected Lin’s request.” Kyas voice started to shake as she looked at her mother in a new light. 

“I did what I nee-“ 

“That wasn’t your choice to make!” Kyas eyes overflowed with tears, making her look like her younger self. Katara stepped near her and tried to reach out to her, but Kya neared the door.

“Please let me explain myself.” Katara begged. Kya shook her head. 

“I don’t think I’m the one who needs an explanation.” Kya said leaving Katara. She shook her head in disbelief and wiped her tears as she approached the hospital room. She inhaled and was about to knock on the door but didn’t. Lin felt Kyas footsteps under her and immediately got up and pressed her ear to the door.

“Kya?” She whispered. Kya held her breath and put her hand against the door. They stood like this for a moment until Kya took a deep breath and left. It wasn’t her responsibility to tell her.

That night, no one had a good sleep. Even the airbender kids were still full of tension from the dinner.

The next morning Su shuffled tiredly to Katara's room, to find her sitting in front of piles and piles of pictures and letters, the shoebox acting as a centerpiece for the display of envelopes on the table. Katara held a photo of young Sachi smiling at the camera, sitting so still if Su didn’t hear her sniffling she could have sworn she was asleep. Su walked over to Katara and put a hand on her shoulder to let her know she was behind her. She picked up a photo of her and Sachi dancing together and sighed.

  
  


“You told me to name her Sachi...She’s hers isn’t she?” Her voice was raspy and there was some hope that she wasn’t correct in her voice. She stood behind Katara and her eyes glanced over the contaminents of the shoe box all over the table.

“What would you say if I said yes?” Katara said, looking up at Su, her voice tired and her eyes swollen. Su nodded, having gotten her answer. She put the photo down, and left Katara’s room looking back at her as she left. Katara sat still as more tears ran down her cheeks, as she started to put the contents of the shoebox away. 

Sachi, who had woken up early for a session, so that she could train right after, stopped in her tracks when she felt Katara’s typically slow and steady heart beating a mile a minute. She usually wasn’t the consoling type, but something told her Katara needed her. She stepped into the room and leaned against the doorframe.

“We don’t need to do our session today if you’re not up for it.” Sachi said, trying not to startle her. Katara turned her head to Sachi and pushed the shoebox away. 

“Nonsense.” She wiped her tears and approached the door. “You’re not getting out of this, no matter what.” Katara winked at Sachi, who smiled sweetly in return as she grabbed Katara’s soft hand. 

“At least I tried.” She chuckled as they walked hand in hand to the baths. 

Lin woke up, or rather got up from her restless night. She drudged to the kitchen to make coffee, her thoughts about last night and Kya were so loud she didn’t even feel Kya approach her from behind.

“Good morning, Chief.” Kya said groggily wrapping her warm arms around Lin’s shoulders, setting her chin on Lin. The earthbender poured herself a cup of coffee and turned to face Kya. 

“What happened last night?” She said softly, running a hand through Kya’s messy morning hair.

Kya tried to play coy and held Lin’s hands. “We ate dinner….I kissed you goodnight… am I missing anything?” Lin pressed her toes to the ground and felt Kyas heart start to beat faster. 

“No. You’re not.” Lin said, snatching her hands from Kya’s and pushing past her. Kya watched her walk away and sighed frustratedly. She wanted to tell her everything, but it wasn’t her place to say. 

Lin downed her coffee and she slipped on a light long sleeve and went outside, near the large boulders. The same ones she bent when Korra restored her bending. Katara insisted on keeping them there.

She took a deep breath and took her shoes off, feeling a light layer of snow between her and the earth, She took a spare piece of cloth that was tucked into her joggers and wrapped it around her eyes blindfolding herself. An end-of-winter, beginning-of-spring breeze sent a shiver through her, but in no time she would be plenty warm. She balled her fists and set them at her hips before stomping her foot harshly on the ground and sliding it forward, the earth rippling toward one of the boulders. She took another step and this time brought her arms out and back in toward herself, summoning the giant boulder rapidly toward her, only for her to stop it only inches in front of her face. She continued going through bending forms, tearing apart the boulder, and putting it back together again only to tear it apart in a completely different sequence. 

_ Why would she lie to me? _ She thought to herself as she tore the boulder in half 

_ What does she know? _ She slammed the two halves together, crumbling the boulder.    
  


_ What is going on with Su and this damn kid? _ She slammed her foot on the ground, the ground rumbling as the pieces of the boulder were drawn together like magnets until she stomped once more and raised her arms, lifting the giant boulder above her. Before throwing the boulder she recognized a figure. 

_ And why is the damn kid watching me? She _ threw the boulder back into its original spot and panted, lifting her blindfold off, glaring at Sachi who stood on the stairs leading to the hut. Sachi’s eyes were focused and her jaw slightly dropped. Lin huffed and walked toward her. 

“Leave. I don’t want a snappy remark about how you watched the whole thing and that you're surprised it took me so long to feel you standing there. Beat it kid.” Lin said approaching the stair Sachi was on. Sachi’s expression turned sad. 

“I wish Su or my moms could have taught me to do that.” Her voice sounded innocent and childlike. Lin raised her eyebrow and wiped her forehead off.

“Aren’t you an earthbender?” 

Sachi nodded at the assumption. “I am. But the second I could bend earth, I almost immediately started on metal. I never truly spent time with the actual element. That’s what I get for living in Zaofu right?” She chuckled awkwardly. Lin nodded out of loss for words. 

“Kya says she’s ready for your session.” Sachi said amidst the silence.    
  


“Well you can tell Kya I don’t need anymore healing.” Lin mumbled. Sachi pursed her lips awkwardly and started for the open area Lin was training in. 

“You mind if I?”

“Go ahead kid.” Lin said sitting on the stairs to watch Sachi. Sachi stretched for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and slipping her shoes off, tossing them to the side. Another breeze brushed by, blowing Sachi’s braided hair behind her. She shivered slightly, but began going to start the number. She moved rhythmically as she counted in her head, Lin watching her every move. Even without the metal available to her Sachi swiftly moved through the choreography, using her entire long and lanky body through the cold air. Her movements mesmerized Lin, and eventually their breaths and heart beats began to synchronize. Lin got up and started doing movements similar to Sachi’s, only more forceful and sharp, which Sachi soon recognized as the sequences Lin used to bend the boulder. They moved together, each in their own styles but in harmony nonetheless, until they ended up face to face panting heavily, both ending their sequences.

Pale green eyes stared at each other, the steady  _ buh bum buh bum _ of their hearts vibrating through their bodies. 

“That was uh…” Sachi started and Lin scratched her neck.

“Yeah. It was.” She said out of breath. They turned their heads at the sound of the tight and cold door hinges squeaking. 

“Oh. Am I interrupting something?” Kyas warm voice echoed through the open area. The earthbenders shook their heads and grabbed their shoes heading for the door. Kya held the door open for them and had a warm coat ready for Lin. Sachi nodded a thank you at Kya, Lin trailing behind her. Kya offered the coat to her with her sideways smile. Lin looked at the offering and narrowed her eyes at Kya. She closed the door behind her and walked away from the waterbender without any other acknowledgement. Kya frustratedly followed Lin into the living room. 

“This doesn’t look like the baths to me.” Kya piped up as Lin sat on the couch. 

“I’m aware. I don’t need our sessions anymore.” Lin mumbled, keeping her face emotionless as she grabbed the nearest book to her and started reading. Kya huffed and stormed so she stood in front of Lin.

“I’m not entirely sure that’s true.” Kya threw the coat she had over a chair as she stepped closer to Lin, who looked up at Kya from the book. 

“And I’m not entirely sure I can trust you to heal my body, if I can’t trust you not to lie to me.” She said closing the book dramatically and heading toward her room. Kya was left, jaw agape, speechless in the middle of her living room. 

Sachi roamed the house, searching for the room Su was in. She smiled when she saw Suyin’s green robes through a slit in a door.

“Su?” Su turned around and rushed to open the door. 

“How was training?” Su ushered Sachi in and sat her down on a couch. 

“It was good. Your sister is quite impressive. And smart too. She told me a lot of things.” Su’s eyes widened nervously and she plopped down next to Sachi.

“What exactly did she tell you?”

Sachi raised an eyebrow and frowned. “I don’t remember exactly what she said. But before dinner last night she warned me that I’d regret every second I would waste being mad at you. And I’m starting to think she was right.” Sachi smiled sweetly and Su sighed in relief. 

“I’m so glad. It’s good to have the real Sachi back.” She said with a wink. 

“Thanks Su.” Sachi wrapped her long arms around Su in a hug.

Lin rushed to her room and slammed the door, sitting down harshly on her bed. She hyperventilated and held her face in her hands

_ Why did I say that? She hates me now. I probably freaked out over nothing. I totally ruined this. Spirits, Beifong, get your shit together. She could do so much better. You don’t deserve her. You don’t deserve her. You aren’t good enough for her.  _

Lin’s short and shallow breaths turned into long gasps for air until she collapsed onto the hard ground, her training session with Sachi replaying in her head as she lost consciousness.

Sachi, midhug, took similar gasps for air and grabbed Su for help. Su, terrified, held her in front of her, shaking her slightly. Eventually Sachi collapsed on the couch in Su’s arms, the same scene replaying in her head before Su’s cries for Katara faded into nothingness. 


	6. Chapter 6

175 AG

Southern Water Tribe

Lin and Sachi stirred in the baths taking soft breaths. Kya and Katara knelt next to them, tired after long hours of healing. Kya took Lin’s wet face in her hands and held their foreheads to each other. Both breathing heavily, Lin’s eyes started to flutter open as she tried to start saying something to Kya. 

“Shhhh, shhh.” Kya said petting Lin’s hair. “I’m right here.” Lin nodded slightly and leaned into Kya tiredly. Katara held Sachi up and told a young assistant healer to let Su into the room. Sachi’s breaths shuddered and Katara tried to guide her into normal breaths. Sachi’s eyes still shut, she listened to Katara’s deep breaths and attempted some of her own, calming herself down. 

Su peeked into the room, quietly opening the door, rushing to kneel next to Sachi’s bath. She saw her taking deep breaths with Katara and sighed in relief. Suyin took Sachi’s body in her arms and held her close, the water from the bath drenching her robes, but she didn’t care. She rocked her slightly and pressed her lips to the crown of her head and kept them there. Katara looked between her daughter and Su, each holding a stoic, stubborn earthbender in their arms. She stood and started to leave, in case they wanted to be alone, but she felt two pairs of worried, protective and mostly pissed off eyes on her. She sighed and turned back around to face the now grown women she raised. 

“I’m sorry girls. I lied. And I manipulated. And I did everything I taught you not to do. I don’t know why I’m bothering to ask for forgiveness now, but eventually I hope you can.” Katara’s head hung low, the two women looking at each other now with looks that said  _ ‘you knew about this too?’ _ They both nodded at each other still holding an asleep earthbender in their arms. 

“Right now I need you to focus on doing your job. You’re a healer. Figure out why this is happening to them. Then maybe we can listen to your stupid speech.” Suyin said snappily and instantly regretted the tone she had used. 

“I hope you have a plan, mom. The second the both of them are of sound mind, you're telling them the truth.” Kya said assertively. Katara nodded and stood between the two baths bending the water simultaneously. 

“The spirit water I used to separate Sachi from Lin and keep them both alive can only last so long. It’s starting to wear off.” She explained, still bending the water. Su and Kya looked at each other nervously. 

“Their spirits are tied to one another, so If one goes, they both go.” small gasps could be heard from Kya and Su at the thought of their loved ones dying. 

“I thought I had more time. I don’t have enough spirit water with me. Go get Tenzin and Korra. Have them go to a well, directly near the southern entrance. There should be enough there.” Katara’s voice was shaking as she explained. 

“I’m not leaving her!” Both Kya and Su said. Katara pursed her lips. 

  
  


“I need to keep healing them to keep them stable. But I want Kya here in case they get worse.” Su nodded in acceptance and squeezed Sachi tightly. 

  
“It’ll be okay baby girl.” She whispered before setting her in the bath carefully and rushing to the guest houses.

Katara continued to bend the water in the tubs, keeping the two as stable as possible.

“Mom, I can take it from here. You can’t use all of your energy now. I’ll take over until Korra gets back.” She carefully set Lin in the water and walked to where Katara had been positioned.

Katara shook her head and continued to bend. “Su was right. I need to do my job as a healer. I can’t let my daughter clean up my mess.” Kya knew that her mother could be stubborn when she wanted to be, so she resumed her position with Lin. 

She stared at the woman, her body was unusually relaxed but her face showed discomfort.

“I’m sorry my love. I didn’t want to lie to you. I didn’t want to hurt you. Mom will explain everything to you. I hope you understand where I'm coming from.” She whispered to her, kissing her cheek. Katara smiled at her daughter.

“How do you think she’ll react?” Katara asked softly. Kya turned to face her.

“I’m not sure. But considering she tore up the island after Tenzin broke up with her I wouldn’t expect to be greeted with flowers and rainbows.” Katara nodded understandingly.

“If I did anything to damage your relationship with Lin… It wasn’t my intention.” She sighed, her hands moving slower now, and more sloppily than when she started. 

“I know, mom. I know. But if you really want me and Lin to be happy, you need to let me step in. You’re wearing out and they need you. Your wrists are drooping. And if I remember correctly, it was you who said: ‘A master water bender always keeps their wrists up.’” Kya smiled at her mom. Katara sighed and nodded, allowing Kya to take her place, bending the water back and forth, keeping their qi flowing. 

Tenzin and Korra quickly fled to the portal, having heard the urgency in Su’s voice. 

“We’re approaching the portal.” Korra informed Su through a portable radio.

“Copy that.” They heard Su respond. They nodded at each other and stepped in seeing a wide open green area with rolling hills and spirits roaming. 

“Katara said the well should be right here.” Korra said looking around. 

“Well it is the spirit world.” Tenzin followed tightly behind Korra. 

“Do you two need a tour guide?” The two turned around at the sound of a familiar voice.

“Aang?” They said in unison, big smiles plastered on their faces. Aang’s figure emerged, his cape flowing behind him.

  
  


“Your mother was never good at giving directions.” Aang chuckled as a well of spirit water appeared in front of them. The two smiled and bowed their heads gratefully. 

“Tell your mother not to be too hard on herself. She made the right choice.” Tenzin and Korra looked at eachother confusedly and Korra started to bend the water from the well. 

“And Tenzin. Remember to stay calm and collected. Even in the oddest of times.” Tenzin nodded obediently 

  
  


“Thank you dad.” Tenzin bowed again and Aang disappeared without another word. The two quickly found their way out of the portal and sped away. Korra and Tenzin started for the hut and Korra kept looking at him oddly. Tenzin’s eyebrows scrunched as he took a double take at Korra.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Tenzin grouched.

“N-nothing. I’m just wondering what Aang meant when he was talking to you.” Korra shrugged and kept the spirit water in her bending.

“I’m not sure. But if he went out of his way to tell me, he said it for a reason.” Korra nodded in agreement and walked into the healing hut, meeting Su at the door with worried eyes. 

“We got here as fast as we could.” Korra said going through the door that Su held open. They saw Kya bending quickly, the glow of the healing water starting to dim. Kyas face lifted with hope and Katara quickly took the water from Korra‘s hands and filled the tubs as Kya rid the tubs of the normal water. 

Sachi and Lin's bodies lay motionless in the tubs, their qi barely flowing. 

Tenzin beckoned Su and Kya and held them under each arm, squeezing them tightly, all of them watching Katara start. The spirit water made the room glow a bright blue, and Kya remembered this from twenty years ago.

A stream of bright water connected Lin and Sachi and their chests lifted slightly out of the water. The stream of light started to shudder and break and Lin and Sachi’s bodies started to seize. Katara's hands shook as she couldn’t sustain the connection. Korra and Kya immediately stepped in and supported Katara, the connection glowing brighter and the seizing stopped. Everyone sighed in relief and kept bending. Su hugged Tenzin tighter as the water benders continued, putting all of their effort in. Korra looked between the seemingly lifeless bodies and went into the avatar state, the connection glowing as bright as Korra's eyes. Lin and Sachis bodies flowed with qi as their eyes opened wide and sat up, the room returning to its normal color as Korra returned to her normal state and the water benders rushed to the baths. Su dashed to Sachi and Tenzin made sure Katara was okay.

Sachi stuttered awake and Su chuckled in relief, taking Sachi in her arms once more. 

“Su.” She breathed out.

“I’m right here badgermole. Right here with you.” Su said holding the back of her head like a baby.

Lin took Kyas face, sloppily as she was still gaining feeling in her body, and kissed her forcefully but melted into her. 

“I heard every word you said.” She whispered once they came up for air. Kya chuckled and pecked her lips.

“So you forgive me?” Kya asked sweetly, but Lin’s face dropped. 

“Depends on what your mom has to say to me, and what you lied about.” Lin said frankly, Kya nodded in understanding and rubbed her thumb across Lin’s scarred cheek. 

Katara watched the sweet reunions and batted away Tenzin’s worriedness. She cleared her throat calling everyone’s attention toward her, Su and Kya‘s expressions turned nervous. 

“I uh…. have a confession to make.” She breathed shallowly. Kya and Su nodded eagerly, the tension in the room only gathering further.

“Sachi…I brought you to Su.” Sachi’s brow furrowed. Kya cleared her throat urging Katara on. “Because you are my granddaughter. You are the daughter of my son, Tenzin, airbending master, and Chief of Police, Lin Beifong..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day? Crazy. Sorry if this chapter seems rushed and unedited, tbh I just wanted to get this part through...eek. Apologies in advance. Keep criticisms coming, and thank you for the support!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter was realy interesting to write....And it may not be what you expect. let me know what you think. Sorry again for the late post. keep leaving criticisms. Next chapter come soon.

175 AG 

Southern Water Tribe

The silence seemed to last for hours

Lin’s fists balled and her knuckles turned white as she carefully stood out of the bath, using Kya as a crutch. She remained silent, not making eye contact with anyone. Katara hadn’t expected Lin to react this way, it almost hurt more than if she would have flipped out.

“What do you mean she’s our daughter?” Tenzin said deeply, looking between the women. Katara sighed sady again, tears brimming her eyes. 

“Lin got pregnant right as you two broke up. She came to me to… rid her of the child. She said she didn’t want her, but I couldn’t let my first grandchild live only as a spirit. So I obeyed Lin’s request and took her out. But I used spirit water and their spiritual connection to sustain both of their lives.” Katara explained to the group. Everyone was so focused on Lin’s reaction that no one noticed Sachi’s shocked and hurt face as a huge tear rushed down her cheek. She quickly wiped her tear and got out of the bath rushing toward her room, Su gave an apologetic look to the group and ran after her. 

“I think we all should take a moment.” Kya suggested softly, Everyone nodded and Tenzin took Katara with him to his guest house, Kya leading Lin to her room.

Su knocked carefully on Sachi’s door and pressed her ear against it. 

“Sach?” She felt the door unlock and she stepped in to see Sachi in a mess of tears, sitting on the side of her bed. Suyin’s instinct led her to holding Sachi tightly but Sachi shoved her attempts away. In her shoving, Sachi fell over, laying on her bed, her sobs muffled by soft furs that were being wrinkled by Sachi’s grip. Su frowned and quietly scooched toward Sachi, rubbing her back to calm her down. Sachi’s sobs eventually turned into shuddering breaths as Suyin’s warm hand massaged her.

“She didn’t even want me.” Sachi muttered through her teeth. Su sighed and started to respond, but Sachi sat up and sobbed again, gripping Su by the collar of her robes and pulled her close to her. 

“No one fucking wants me!” She said close to Su’s face, letting her head hang as she continued to break down. Su held her and rocked her, like she had when she was in the bath. Sachi shuddered in Su’s arms until she fell asleep with swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks. 

Lin sat on Kyas bed, staring at the ground, motionless and emotionless. Kya closed the door behind them. 

“I understand if you don’t forgive me.” Kya whispered as she sat next to Lin. Lin shook her head slowly, not breaking eye contact with the floor. 

“I forgive you.” She said monotone. Kya smiled softly and turned Lin’s head to face her.

“We should head to bed. You’ve been through a lot and you have a lot to process.” Her own voice was tired as she tucked a damp strand of hair behind Lin’s ear. Lin finally looked at Kyas deep blue eyes and pushed her down on the bed aggressively, straddling on top of her, crashing her lips into the waterbender. Kya made a surprised noise and kissed Lin back with much less passion than Lin had. Her warm hands pushed Lin up slightly and the earthbender pulled away with panting breaths, her face looking away from Kya embarrassed and frustratedly. 

“Lin, I don’t want to take advantage of you when you’re like this. It’s not right.” Kya said, her voice breaking. Lin looked at Kya, with her jaw set, but her eyes big and teary.

“Please Kya. Just…. just let me do this.” She begged, her voice vulnerable and weak. Kya frowned and nodded giving Lin permission to continue kissing down her body.

After Kya had finished, Lin crawled off of her and returned to the edge of the bed. Panting slightly, her eyes glazed over, in merely her bindings and a pair of boxers. Kya not bothering to cover herself found herself sitting next to Lin, looking at her concernedly. She leaned over to kiss her neck, but the earthbender growled and snarled, leaning away. Kya frowned and sighed, putting her arms around Lin’s waist, draping her legs over Lin’s. 

“Linny. If you really wanted to do this, you would let me….” She kissed her upper arm. “Pay you back for…. Forgiving me so well.” Kya said with a smirk, which quickly turned into a sad frown when Lin didn’t reply with a snappy remark to Kya’s innuendo, like she usually did. “Lin. I know you’re hurting and I know you want a distraction cuz Spirits know you refuse to face your emotions, but if you won't let me distract you I don’t know wha-” Lin escaped from Kyas arms and legs and groaned in frustration as she stood up. 

“Fuck, Kya! I don’t need a distraction. I’ve been lied to for twenty years, I needed to be in fucking control of something!” She said, towering over Kya, whose face turned from kind and sympathetic to beyond angry. Kya chuckled angrily and nodded, as she started to get dressed again. 

“In control of something? Is that what I’m doing here? Letting you use me so that you can have a slight rush of adrenaline before bottling everything up again?” She said, putting her hair back up into a ponytail once her dress was on. 

“Kya, no that’s not.. I just…” Lin said frustratedly, and Kya held her hand up to stop her, understanding her true intentions.

“Lin. I love you so much. More than you know. But until you can let me help you,  _ really _ help you, you’ll only push me away further. You can’t fuck away your problems, no matter how much I seem to enjoy it.” Kya gave Lin a sad smile and held her hands. 

“I apologize. For mistreating you. I never meant to hurt you.” Lin said in her Chief voice, trying to keep her walls up. Kya scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“Hey Chief, can I have Lin back? I think I like her a lot more.” The two women laughed sadly and held each other. “You two should talk.” Kya whispered as she hugged Lin.

“Who, my kid or your mother?” Lin grumbled. The waterbender pulled away with a slightly annoyed face.

“My brother.” They both sighed knowing Kya was right, but neither of them wanted to actually speak with him. Lin nodded in reluctant acceptance and Kya kissed her forehead.

  
  


Su sat on Lin’s bed and watched Sachi sleep until she saw her shift.

“I know you’re awake Sach. You’ve been trying to resist re-braiding your hair for twenty minutes now. You can’t be asleep forever. Sooner or later you’re going to have to face them.” Sachi sat and sat up, running her hands through her hair, separating it into three strands to braid. 

“Su. I now have three moms, a dad, a grandma and you, but zero out of those six people actually want me.” Su’s face curled.

“Sachi, your mothers and I haven't stepped away from your side since the day you arrived.”

Sachi scoffed and tied off her braid. “My moms only used me to pass on their dance legacy. And ever since they’ve retired they take a vacation every other week. And you? You gave me up at first glance.” 

Suyin huffed frustratedly out of her nostrils, and left the room, her shoes clanking harshly on the floor. Sachi groaned and followed her.

“You’re criticizing me for running away from my problems? You should practice what you preach Su.” Sachi hollered sassily as she followed Su to Katara’s room. Su stood at the doorway, inside the room, Katara’s shoebox in her hand. Sachi stood across from her and looked between Su and the box. Su frowned and dumped the contents of the shoebox in front of Sachi,

“I might not be your mom, spirits, you can blame me all you want for giving you to your moms, but you have no right to tell me that I haven’t cared for you and loved you like my own.” Su said shakily, her face tense. Sachi knelt down and sifted through the letters and photos of her. She found the tear-stained letter and photos from her eighteenth birthday.

“You sent all of these to Katara?” She stood and looked at Su apologetically. Su nodded and hung her head.

“Katara told me to keep an eye on you, and that you were special to her. I didn’t know she was your grandma, but I knew that if Katara saw something in you, then it’d be worth getting to know you. And I was right… It was so worth it Sachi. I want you. If Lin had known who you’d become she would have wanted you too.” Sachi smiled softly and wrapped her long arms around Su, standing in the doorway, the pile of letters between them. They both turned their attention toward the creaking door of Kya’s room as the older women emerged, Lin and Sachi avoiding eye contact. 

“We were about to go talk with Tenzin. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you joined.” Kya said sweetly, smiling at Sachi. Sachi looked nervously at Su, an anxious youthfulness in her eyes. 

Su nodded encouragingly as she picked up the dumped shoe box, and Sachi sighed. “I’ll only go if Su can come with” Kya smiled at the similarity between Lin and Sachi’s dependency and nodded. 

“We’ll all go. It’ll be a party.” Kya joked as she led the group out the door, Su trailing behind with the shoebox under her arm. 

The four of them approached Tenzin’s guest house and knocked lightly, Pema opening the door slightly surprised.

“Oh. Tenzins in the study.” She said, obviously knowing what had happened. The women nodded appreciatively, heading toward where Pema had pointed, passing Bumi who was entertaining the younger of the airbender kids. He noticed them pass by and smiled sadly at them, also having been informed of the recent events.

They approached the study and knocked on the door, Tenzin opening it quickly, his face in shock as he saw four intimidating women staring at him.

“I think we need to have a talk.” Lin said deeply, Tenzin merely holding the door open for the ladies.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter. It feels short but there's cute moments.I'll try and update soon :)

175 AG

Southern Water Tribe

The women sat in the study, surrounding Tenzin as he closed the door behind them. They all looked around awkwardly as Tenzin, Lin and Sachi stood together toward the door.

“She’s definitely yours.” Kya commented at Tenzin, pointing at their resemblance. Sachi looked up slightly at Tenzin, only several inches away from seeing him eye to eye. Their bodies both long rectangles above Lin. 

“And she is definitely hers.” Su interjected. Sachi and Lin looked at eachother, two pairs of pale green eyes, and sharp cheekbones staring back at each other. Sachi nervously looked between her parents and moved to sit next to Su. Su smiled sadly at Sachi and grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. 

“If you need to leave just let me know.” She whispered. Sachi nodded in understanding. Tenzin sighed and looked at Lin sadly.

“When did you find out you were….?” He said as if the word ‘pregnant’ was a swear.

“A few months after we broke up I got hurt on the job. I needed some serious healing, and when I woke up from my healing session, they told me. I went to Katara immediately after.” Lin admitted. Tenzin’s eyes turned sad and he sat down to process his thoughts.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tenzin’s voice shook. Lin sighed and Kya gave her an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder.

“We were together for twenty years Tenz, and you abandoned me for an acolyte who had barely turned eighteen. I wasn’t going to let you keep taking parts of my life away from me. Even if I wanted to keep it….her. I wasn’t going to tell you until she started bending. I didn’t want to get your hopes up. I don’t think I could have handled you breaking up with me again.” Lin explained, avoiding eye contact with Sachi. Tenzin nodded if understanding. 

“If my mother told you that she was an airbender, would you have kept her?” Tenzin asked, Sachi’s eyes starting to water. Lin’s eyes scanned the room in though, seeing anxious faces await her answer. 

“I don’t know.” Lin said frankly. Sachis jaw dropped slightly as she felt Lin’s pulse increase as she said her statement, but she decided not to comment on it. 

“I see.” Tenzin stroked his beard. 

“If I would have told you about her, what would you have done?” Lin asked quietly. 

“If I knew about her…” Tenzin started, as Sachi’s face turned angry.

“Do you know that SHE’S right here? And SHE is experiencing this too? And SHE has a voice? And that HER parents are completely ignoring HER in this conversation?” She said angrily, Lin and Tenzin awkwardly shifting. 

“Sachi. What would you like to know?” Tenzin asked calmly, remembering his father’s advice. Sachi looked around the room at the waiting faces. This was her opportunity for all of her questions to be answered, but now she was at a loss of words.

“I…. uhhh..” She stuttered. Suyin squeezed her hand again reassuringly. Sachi took a deep breath and looked Lin in the eyes.

“If you knew who I would turn out to be, would you have kept me?” Sachi asked softly, Suyin gasped lightly at the reference to their earlier conversation. Lin swallowed nervously, keeping her eye contact with Sachi.

—————————————————————

154 AG

Republic City

  
  


_ “And now, I present to you, Chief Lin Beifong of Republic City!” The former Chief announced as the crowd of officers, and civilians roared. Lin stood at the podium as the Chief put her padge on her, seeing the large crowd cheer for her. She was overwhelmed with feeling but she couldn't help but notice Katara and her children in the front row. She was surprised that Katara and Kya made the trip from the South, even more surprised to see Tenzin and Pema with smiles on their faces, clapping and cheering loudly, but what made her jaw drop and breath catch was the sight of Bumi in his United Forces uniform clapping and hooting loudly and saluting her when they made eye contact. Lin tried to refrain from chuckling at his antics as the applause died down.  _

_ The former Chief shook Lin’s hand and nudged her toward the podium.  _

_ Lin cleared her throat in the microphone. “Good afternoon Republic City. I am beyond grateful for the service that the Chief has given us, and that he has trusted in me to continue his, and ,my mother’s legacy. I dedicate myself to protecting our beautiful city, and the amazing people who inhabit it. Avatar Aang told me that his dream for this city was harmony amongst diversity and I promise to keep his dream alive and well as we welcome the new avatar into the world. I again thank you for this trust. I will not let you down.” The crowd roared once more and an officer started instructing guests to go to the plaza for a reception.Lin exhaled, as the ceremony concluded, her fellow officers giving her pats on the back or dirty looks. She understood the consequences of being a Beifong. She stayed toward the back of the plaza watching everyone enjoy themselves, as she was eager to get out of the limelight.  _

_ “I didn’t know lily-livered-Linny could give such good speeches.” Bumi chuckled holding two glasses of whiskey behind Lin. Lin turned around and rolled her eyes, taking one of the glasses in her hand. _

_ “And I didn’t think Bumi would take a break from boats, women and blowing things up to come and see me.” She remarked, poking his several badges on his uniform jacket. He shrugged and took a sip. _

_ “I guess we both surprised each other… I heard about you and Tenz… I’m sorry.” Bumis voice rasped awkwardly. Lin scoffed and downed the rest of her whiskey, clearing her throat afterward.  _

_ “Don’t be. It wasn’t you who left me for a child. We were drifting apart anyways.” Lin crossed her arms defensively. Bumi laughed and punched Lin in the shoulder. _

_ “Drifting apart? After dad died he told me you were talking about baby names. I wouldn’t consider that drifting Linny. In fact, I think you wanted to have a kid.” Bumi teased setting his glass down. Lin’s face turned sour as she thought about her conversations with Tenzin about children and how most of them turned into full fledged fights. _

_ “No Bumi. I don’t want kids, I’ve never wanted kids and I will never want kids. End of story.” She said harshly, as her body retreated into her wide stance with her hands clasped behind her back. Bumi put his hands up defensively. _

_ “Ok Chief, I surrender….But I don’t buy it.” He said the last part under his breath. She frowned and grabbed Bumi by his shirt collar, and although he was several inches taller than her, she managed to lift him several more inches off the ground.  _

_ “I don’t want kids, Bumi. I don’t get why you and your mother don’t understand that.” She let him go aggressively and started leaving her reception. _

_ Bumi ran after her, fixing his uniform collar.  _

_ “What do you mean my mother?” He said, finally catching up to her. Her eyes widened and cheeks flushed a pink color. _

_ “I- I uh meant brother.” She said with one hand on her hip and the other scratching her neck. Usually lying to others and keeping a straight face was her mastery, but for some reason around Bumi, she became the world’s worst liar. _

_ “Linny I know you’re lying. And if you don’t tell me what’s going on, I’m going to tell allllllllll of my buddies in the army about the time I walked in on you in the showe-” _

_ “Fine!” Lin interrupted, not wanting to relive the memory. “Fine. I’ll tell you.” She looked around to make sure no one was watching and pulled Bumi close. “I got pregnant.” She admitted softly. Bumi’s jaw dropped. _

_ “You got what???!” He shouted. Lin slapped him across the face to shut him up.  _

_ “I got pregnant. Right after we broke up. I went to your mother and after a lot of convincing she was able to take it out of me.” _

_ Bumis face was frozen as he processed this. “So...does he know?” Lin shook her head rapidly and grabbed his collar again.  _

_ “No. And you’re going to keep it that way. Seriously Bum.” Bumi nodded and held his hand out to shake. Instead of shaking normally, Bumi did a secret handshake that he and Lin had established many years before, both surprised that they remembered it after all that time. It ended with a hug, but Bumi decided to hold the hug longer, keeping a squirmy and strong Lin under his arms for a moment.  _

_ “Did mom tell you what it was? Or if it could bend?” He asked, still in the hug. Lin nodded.  _

_ “She was a girl. And a bender.” Bumi pulled away and he looked at Lin sadly.  _

_ “What kind of bender?” Bumi’s voice was soft and hopeful. Lin simply shrugged giving Bumi his answer. “It’s a shame you didn’t keep her. She probably would have gotten all of your traits if the cards laid out nicely.” Lin chuckled slightly  _

_ “Oh yeah? What traits?” Bumi took a step back and used his hands like a camera as he squinted his eyes.  _

_ “Raven black hair…... piercing eyes….. intimidating bone structure…… all the muscle I could wish for…...oh yeah and she would be a total badass too.” Bumi said with a smile. Lin nodded sadly and smiled back at Bumi.  _

_ “Huh. If I knew she’d be exactly that….. Who knows.” She said with a shrug. The two shook hands, professionally now, until they heard the shutters of multiple cameras clicking.  _

_ “Chief Beifong! Chief Beifong!” Lin sighed and readied herself for the press.  _

_ “And this is where I take off.” Bumi sighed. “ See ya Linny. Don’t be a stranger.” He said with a salut, walking back toward Katara. Lin saluted back and turned to see a herd of journalists and photographers surrounding her, but the only thing left in her mind was the image of her would-be daughter. _

  
  


_ ————————————————————— _

175 AG 

Southern Water Tribe

“If you knew who I would turn out to be, would you have kept me?” Sachi asked softly, Suyin gasped lightly at the reference to their earlier conversation. Lin swallowed nervously, keeping her eye contact with Sachi.

Lin swallowed pondering her answer. “ I don’t know.”

_ She lied again.  _ Sachi thought to herself and nodded accepting Lin’s bullshit answer. There was a long silence before they heard the airbender kids, with Bumi yelling. Tenzin started to leave before he said:

“If you ever want to know anything, please, just ask. I’d be glad to answer anything.” He started through the door.

“Wait.” Tezin turned at Sachi’s voice. “Can I meet them? Your kids?” Tenzin looked between Sachi and Lin and then nodded with a nervous smile. 

“Of course you can.” Sachi smiled and let go of Su’s hand as she followed him out. She stood behind him shly as he cleared his throat when he approached his children, the boys climbing atop of bumi, while Ikki and Jinora tried to pry them off. The kids and Bumi quickly got off of each other and stood awkwardly near Tenzin. 

“Hi dad” Ikki said nervously. 

“Kids, I have someone very important for you to meet.” Sachi emerged from behind him smiling. “This is Sachi. Your half sister. Sachi, this is Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan.” The kids gasped and looked at Sachi. Lin, Su and Kya watched carefully, hoping the kids would react well. 

“So… we’re like Su and Lin?” Jinora asked. Tenzin nodded.

“Exactly. Except you have the same dad and different moms.” The kids looked at each other skeptically but then nodded in silent agreement. 

“Welcome to the family Sachi.” Meelo smiled and Rohan ran up and hugged her. Sachi smiled surprised and hugged little Rohan back. He smiled widely and took her hand dragging her toward the middle of the room. 

“Do you want to enter our Pai Sho tournament? You can be on my team. I’m not that good.” Rohan shrugged. Sachi’s smile grew bigger and she looked back at Su happily. 

“I would love to be on your team, Rohan.” She smiled and sat down near the board where they had been playing. The adults watched the kids play, very happy with how the interaction went. Most of them found a comfy spot to sit and talk, until they heard a knock on the door. 

“I’ll get it.” Su said right as Pema was about to answer. She opened the door and her jaw dropped.

“Su, we’re so glad we found you.” 

Sachi’s face went pale and she quickly turned her head. 

“Moms?” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've been stressed with school lately. So I might not post soon after this either. Sorry!  
> ALSO MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING! THERE IS SOME PARENTAL PHYSICAL AND EMOTIONAL ABUSE DURING THE FLASHBACKS IN ITALICS

175 AG 

Southern Water Tribe

Sachi’s moms pushed past Su and the door and ran up to Sachi, who lifted Rohan from her lap to stand and greet her moms. Her face was frozen in shock as her mothers wrapped their arms around. Lin felt Sachi’s heart rate increase as soon as she had seen her moms and she looked at Kya nervously, letting her know that something was wrong.

“Tay? Min? How did you find us?” Su said closing the door and approaching the small family. Min, the taller of the two women turned to Su and shook her head.

“I don’t know how, but Bataar managed to contact us in the middle of the Siwong dessert. He said Sachi was hurt and you took her here.” 

“No need to worry. Katara healed her right up. She’s perfectly fine.” Su said smiling at her friends. Tay let her daughter go from her tight hug and looked around at the family standing around her. 

“Did we come at a bad time?” She said grabbing Min’s strong darker toned hand. 

“Oh no. We were just watching the kids play Pai Sho and getting to know Sachi.” Pema said seeing Sachi still stuck in a state of shock and nerves. 

“I didn’t know airbenders lived in the South.” Tay joked, noticing the crimson and saffron robes.

“We, along with the Avatar and her friends are on vacation. We wanted to spend some time here with my mother and to show the kids the city while Lin recovered.” Tenzin said, emerging from his spot. 

Lin started to retreat into the study until she heard Min stop her. 

“Lin’s here? Is she okay? What happened to her?” Lin sighed and turned around to face Sachi’s mom. 

“I’m fine now. I had a seizure and fell from a cable swing.” The couple gasped at the short and awkward explanation. 

“Oh no! That must have been awful. Min and I have taken quite the fall from our cables every once in a while ourselves.” Everyone in the room felt stiff and awkward air oozing from the interruption from Sachi’s parents, and even more hostility coming off of Sachi herself.

“How long will you be staying here? It seems like Sachi is fully recovered. Don’t you have a performance in less than a week, in Republic City no less?” Tay asked Su. 

“Sachi doesn’t have her materials to train properly. She should have been back in Zaofu by now.” Min agreed with her wife, both of them now facing Su, the rest of the group anticipating Su’s answer. 

“Well….. We planned on staying here for a little while longer. During Sachi’s recovery, we discovered some interesting things and Katara wanted to continue to investigate. Don’t worry. She’ll be perfectly ready for show.” Su reassured, her family observing the conversation tentatively. 

“Interesting things? What kind of interesting things?” Tay stepped closer toward Su slightly puffing her chest. Su looked toward her family, asking if she should tell the truth or not. 

“We….. uh figured out… that..” Su started to fiddle with her rings as she tried to come up with a lie. 

“Lin and Tenzin are my parents.” Sachi said spontaneously, leaving her moms and the rest of the room in a cold state of shock. Everyone held their breath, waiting for Tay and Min to respond.

Their faces turned into proud smiles. “Oh wow. We’ve always wondered about where she came from.” 

“Who knew you would be so close to Su.” Min chuckled. The rest of the room chuckled awkwardly with her, thankful that their responses were positive.Su sighed in relief.

“I’m glad that’s how you feel. Sach and I were staying until we needed to go back for the show. If you want to resume your vacation, please feel free, I’m sure Sachi and I can handle ourselves. If not, i’m sure we can find some room for you here.” Su said looking around for someone to agree with her. The adults nodded in agreement and Tay and Min seemed to have a conversation with their eyes.

“I think we can stay through tomorrow night, if you’re sure it’s not too much trouble.” Tay said respectfully.

“Oh it shouldn’t be a problem. Su, can they stay in your room? Lin can stay with me, and you can stay with Sachi.” Kya suggested, Su nodded giving her approval.

“Oh you’re all too kind. We look forward to getting to know you all better tomorrow. Good night everyone!” Min said addressing everyone 

“Good night my dear.” Tay said and she and her wife hugged an awkward Sachi and kissed her head goodnight, before Kya showed them out, with Su not far behind. After she heard the door close Pema walked to Sachi and put her hand on her shoulder. 

“Sweetie you can stay with us if you don’t want Su invading your room.” She said sweetly. Sachi shook her head no and started for the door.

“I’m okay, thank you” She reached to open the door until she felt a small hand on her leg.

“Sachi? Are you okay? You seem sad.” Rohan said, seeing through Sachi. 

“I’m fine. We can finish the game tomorrow.” She said ruffling his hair and stepping out leaving Lin with the airbending family. She nodded a silent goodbye and put her hand on Tenzin’s arm. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” She whispered before she left.

  
  


—————————————————————

161 AG

Zaofu

_“Mommy! Mama! Look at what Suyin showed me!” Sachi said running into the living room, her braid messy and her body coated in a thin layer of dirt. She took some training level cables and flung them out, grabbing both of her moms by the waist, reeling them in toward her. Tay and Min shrieked as their seven year old sloppily bent the cables. Sachi giggled proudly while Tayy and Min bent themselves out of the confines of the cables with an unreadable look on their faces._

_Min crossed her arms and looked Sachi up and down. “If you’re going to attempt intermediate level forms, at least do them with correct beginner technique Sachi. Your feet weren’t planted, your elbows were bent, and just look at your stance.” Min said, pointing at Sachi’s pigeon toed feet and scrunched up shoulders. Sachi hung her head and stood normally._

  
  


_“Sweetie, we know you like to rough house with the twins, but those hog monkeys aren’t going to be professional dancers. Besides, you shouldn’t be taking lessons from Su outside of the studio anyways.” Tay said, kneeling down to face Sachi._

_“Didn’t she found our city and the dance team?” Sachi asked, messing with her braid. Tay moved to fix her braid for her and nodded._

_“Yes, but she doesn’t know all about the very specific training schedule mama and I have made for you.” Sachi sighed remembering the day she started to metalbend, the excitement her moms had and the eagerness for her to start actually dancing._

_“Maybe the twins are ready to start working with cables, but that isn’t on our schedule for another two weeks. Don’t you want to be the best dancer up on that stage?” Min looked Sachi in the eyes._

_“Yes mama.” She said quietly._

_“Then you have to perfect the basics before you move on. I don’t want you studying with the twins anymore.” Sachi’s face drooped and Tay finished off her braid, and she resumed her position at her wife’s side._

_“You can play, but all of your training happens either here, or in the studio.” Sachi nodded obediently._

_“Good. Now, go clean up and start stretching while we make dinner. You were supposed to have your splits by last tuesday. And please work your turn out, those pidgeon feet need to disappear.” Min said heading for the kitchen. Sachiagain nodded and obeyed her mother's word._

  
  


—————————————————————

175 AG 

Southern Water Tribe

Suyin opened the door to Sachi’s room, some of her stuff in her hands. 

“Hope you don’t mind me invading your room tonight.” She said to Sachi, who faced away from her, looking out the window at the dark and snowy landscape. “Sach?” Su approached her and looked out the window with her, watching the spirits in the sky. 

“I don’t know why but I thought they’d go away once I finally had found my birth parents.” Sachi sighed, her breath fogging up the cold window. Suyin tilted her head in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Su put her hand on Sachi’s that was on the window sill. 

“How could I be so fucking stupid? If anything it’s only going to get worse now that they know about my parents.” Su sighed and turned Sachis face toward her. 

“I know you’re not the biggest fan of your moms, but-”

“Biggest fan? Ha!” Sachi interrupted, walking away from the window sill to sit on her bed. Su huffed and followed her hastily.

“ I don’t get it Sachi. They raised you, and nurtured you and made you the person and dancer you are today.” Sachi shook her head at Su remembering the facades her moms would put on in front of Su.

“Of course you don’t get it. You had team avatar at your beck and call, supporting any decision you made, and a mom too busy to judge every move you make. My moms only supported my dancing career. It was all dance, dance, dance, train, train, train. And spirits forbid I do anything out of line. I learned my lesson the hard way.” Su looked Sachi with her concerned motherly face.

“What do you mean ‘the hard way’?” Sachi immediately got nervous and turned back away from Su crossing her arms.

“Nothing.” She mumbled keeping her eyes locked on the floor. Su huffed angrily and grabbed Sachi by her shoulders, turning her toward her.

  
“What do you mean the hard way?!” Su’s voice shook in worry for Sach, whose lip started to tremble nervously.

—————————————————————

161 AG

Zaofu

_Suyin knocked on the door softly, holding Sachi under her arm, smiling down at her._

_Min answered the door and looked surprised to see Su._

_“Su? I thought Sach was walking over by herself?” Min asked as Tay emerged next to her._

_“Oh nonsense. She plays so well with my boys I thought I’d walk her home and thank you for sending her over. She’s one of the only kids who can handle the twins’ rough housing.” The wives chuckled at Su’s sentiment._

_“Well that’s our Sachi.” Tay chuckled._

_“She’s also the only one who can keep up with their bending too. She’s miles above the other kids who can metal bend. Just today when we were working on the intermediate level cables and she controlled them effortlessly.” Suyin remarked prouldy, squeezing Sachi’s shoulder. Tay and Min made a surprised face, but twisted it into a proud smile to cover up their anger at Sachi’s disobedience._

_“She’s quite the special bender. Thank you so much for having her all day. We’ll see you tonight at rehearsal.” Min said quickly, grabbing Sachi and bringing her through the door, nodding a goodbye at Su, closing the door. Su tilted her head at the quick dismissal but shrugged it off and walked back to her house._

_Min took sachi and dragged her to the dance room in their house Tay following quickly behind._

_“What did we say about training with Suyin? And using intermediate level cables now? Who do you think you are?!” Min yelled at Sachi and held her still with one arm, lifting her leg into a leg hold, her knee nearly touching her ear._

_“If Su thinks you’re such an amazing bender, so why don’t you prove to your mom and I just how good you are. Hold it.” She said letting go of Sachi’s leg making her hold it in the air. Sachi started to cry as she held her leg in the air as Min yelled at her._

_“Min, maybe we should let her-” Tay started but Min shot her an angry look and she backed down._

_“How long did you train with Su and the twins?” Min said getting into Sachi’s teary face._

_“Twenty minutes.” Sachi mumbled through her tears and crackly voice._

_“I’m sorry what did you say?!” Min yelled again._

_“Twenty minutes.” Sachi said more confidently. Min nodded and took a large metal block and threw it to Sachi using her bending. Sachi controlled the block but her leg shook._

_“You are going to hold each leg at 180 degrees for ten minutes each, while you catch this block. If you fail to catch or your leg lowers, you start over.” Sachi sobbed and nodded at her mom and threw the block back to her. Tay looked at her wife disappointedly, tears falling down her cheeks as she turned away from the sight of her tortured daughter._

—————————————————————

175 AG 

Southern Water Tribe

Su brought Sachi into her arms, seeing her start to panic retelling childhood and shushed her calmly. 

“It’s okay Sach. I believe you. You’re safe.” Sachi sobbed into Su’s arms once more, her familiar arms bringing a sense of calm to her racing heart.

Lin paced back and forth in Kya’s room as Kya watched her on the bed. 

“You know if you walk the same path enough, you’ll annoy the living daylight out of your girlfriend?” Kya said sarcastically. Lin stopped and ran a hand through her hair that was out of its normal bun. 

“I’m sorry it's just that she’s never reacted that way.” Lin said getting into bed next to Kya, who narrowed her eyes at her. 

“Love. You’ve only known her for a few days. It could have just been her surprised heart beat.” Kya cupped Lins face as they laid down together.

Lin shook her head concernedly. “No. It was different.” Kya chuckled and rubbed her thumb down Lin’s jaw. 

“Or maybe someone here is jealous that her daughter’s moms are now in the picture.” Kya said getting in Lin’s face, centimeters from meeting lips. Lin’s face scrunched, as she grunted and turned around from Kya, not amused by her assumption. 

“I am not jealous. Like you said. I’ve only known her for a few days…. But her reaction wasn't normal.” Kya rolled her eyes and snaked her arms around Lin’s waist, snuggling into her back. 

“Whatever you say my love.” She said breathy and tiredly into Lin’s neck. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi i’m so sorry i haven’t posted in 5 ever. i’ve been really busy and unmotivated. So sorry if this chapter is bad and sorry in advance if next chapter doesn’t come out for a while, i’m super busy in dress rehearsals. Should I do Kyalin week? it’s kinda short notice now. But... i  
> might do a few. Thank u!!

175 AG

Southern Water Tribe 

Lin woke up early as usual, rolling out of Kya’s grasp and putting on a simple tank and pants. Before leaving the room to get coffee her gaze landed on Kyas dark body glowing in the rising sunlight coming in through the window, her silver hair sprawled out over the bed as her sleepy figure reached out for something else to grab, at the absence of Lin’s scarred and chiseled body. Lin chuckled and tucked a pillow under Kya’s arm giving her a kiss on her freckled shoulder. She sighed as she left to make the coffee, feeling everyones resting heartbeat under her bare feet as she walked toward the kitchen. She paused before entering the doorway, hearing voices murmuring. She leaned her head against the outer wall of the kitchen to hear better.

“I don’t know what she’s thinking, keeping Sachi here, when she clearly belongs in Zaofu. And her parents are here too? Who knows what trouble they could get her into.” Lin recognized as Min’s voice. 

“We should try and leave before they try and influence her, We thought Su was a bad influence, now we have a police chief and an airbender to worry about? Plus their whole family including the Avatar. Next thing you know she’ll want to move to Republic City.” Tays quiet voice said followed by a scoff. Lin continued to listen to their conversation, criticizing her family and Sachi. 

“Linny?” Bumi’s voice boomed, startling Lin. She turned around to see the airbender family, with Katara and a tired Kya holding Rohan, staring right at her.

“Were you sleepwalking Aunt Lin?” Ikki asked. 

“No.. I uh.. Was just making sure everyone was ok. I thought I felt something.” She said starting into the kitchen, the group following behind her. Tay and Min looked up from the conversations and smiled at the family.

“Good morning everyone. We made some coffee, it should still be warm.” Tay said nicely. Everyone smiled at her and took their seats, Lin, Bumi and Tenzin taking coffee. They all sat around the table, Lin directly across from Sachis moms.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here to greet you last night.” Katara said, pouring herself a glass of water as everyone started to serve themselves some food. Lin sat and sipped her coffee, trying not to glare at the women. 

“Oh that’s not a big deal. We were just happy to see that Sachi was okay. Su explained everything to us last night. We are so grateful we have Su in her life. If it wasn’t for her connection with you, who knows if Sachi would be alive right now.” Tay sweetly smiled at Katara who nodded in return for their gratitude. Katara knew something was up with them, but couldn’t put her finger on it. Lin held her mug tighter, her knuckles starting to turn white from all of her tension being focused in her hands.

“Not to mention the fact that Lin and Tenzin are her parents! I’m happy that they aren’t some strangers, but instead some of the best benders in the world. No wonder Sachi is so talented. It’s in her blood.” Min exclaimed looking toward the airbender family, Tenzin turning a shade of red. 

“Well I'm sure you majorly contributed by raising her to be the wonderful and talented woman she is today.” Pema complimented, squeezing her husband's shoulder. Lin scoffed and shook her head. The attention turned toward her and she coughed to cover it up. 

“Coffee went down the wrong pipe.” She said tapping her fingers on her coffee mug. Everyone seemed to shrug and turn their attention to Sachi’s mom’s, except for Bumi and Kya. They made eye contact with each other, noticing Lin’s odd behaviour.

  
  


In the hospital room, Su rubbed Sachi’s back, waking her up. 

“Come on Sach. Everyone’s eating.” Su said groggily. Sachi grunted and turned over in her bed, shoving Su’s hand away from her. Su sighed disappointedly and sat on the edge of her bed.

“Sach. You can’t hide from them.That’ll only give them more power. You need to prove that you’re strong on your own.” Sachi grunted again and sat up, her hair messy. 

“Last time you told me that, you ended up giving me this” Sachi spat at Su as she rolled up her sleeve to show Su the scar on her forearm from the accident. Su looked away from it and sighed. 

“I’m sorry Sachi, but you have to listen to me.” Su’s nurturing voice muttered.

—————————————————————

175 AG 

Zaofu

  
  


_ “I’m sorry Sachi, but you have to listen to me.” Su said, chasing Sachi through the door of her office. Sachi turned around and raised an eyebrow. _

_ “And why should I do that Suyin? You just told me that my entire life was a lie. Unless there’s anymore memos that you and my moms have neglected to inform me of, I don’t think I should listen anymore. To you, or them or to anyone for that matter.” Sachi yanked the door handle and started out before Suyin bent the door shut.  _

_ “You need to talk with your moms. I don’t care what you say but this isn’t just a conversation for us to have. They were a part of this too.” Sachi’s fists balled and her face scrunched.  _

_ “You’re right. They were a part of this. They made up a bullshit lie to cover up your mistakes, and then proceeded to raise me as a dancer rather than a child, and hover over me like i’m some prized possession. They wouldn’t let me leave Zaofu for my birthday. They said I wasn’t ready and I needed to keep practicing for the show. I’m not talking with them.” Sachi shook her head at Su, crossing her arms. _

  
  


_ “Sach. You can’t hide from them.That’ll only give them more power. You need to prove that you’re strong on your own.” Su said, approaching Sachi. _

_ “Exactly. That’s what I’m doing. I’m going to Republic City to prove myself.” Sachi said monotone. Su’s face curled in sadness and regret for her choice of words. _

_ “Sachi. Please. Stay through the performances. Then after that, you can prove yourself all you want. Just please stay. We can’t do the show without you” Su said softly. Sachi lost herself in thought and didn’t reveal her decision, but simply left Su alone in her office. _

  
  


_ The next day, Su’s face lit up at the sight of Sachi’s tall silhouette emerging in the rehearsal studio. _

—————————————————————

175 AG 

Southern Water Tribe

“I’m sorry Sachi, but you have to listen to me.” Su’s nurturing voice muttered. Sachi’s stomach grumbled and she nodded at Su. She didn’t want to admit that Su was right, a characteristic she definitely inherited from Lin, but she silently agreed. 

“Fine. But only because I’m starving” Sachi said, getting up and taking Su’s hand. Su stood up and smiled at Sachi, leaning against her shoulder, knowing that Sachi had given into her. 

Lin’s tension only grew as Sachi’s moms continued to butter up her family and tell lies. Kya could practically hear her grumbling about the aches in her neck after breakfast had finished. Lin had successfully kept her frustration to herself for most of the meal, until her temper got the best of her.

“We are all planning on going to see the dance show in Republic City together, would you like to join us? We would love to get to know Sachi better, and I’m sure she would love to explore the city. Korra and her friends can show her around.” Tenzin asked Min and Tay who immediately gave him an odd look.

“We want what’s best for Sachi. She’s still only twenty, she doesn’t know what she wants yet. She thinks Republic City is some magical place where life is easy and nothing bad exists. We still want her to keep the innovative, supportive and hard working mindset of Zaofu.” Min responded, everyone giving her an awkward smile after she had just shit talked their city.

“And I’m sure she’ll be exhausted after the shows and riding around with the Avatar and her friends late at night. Who knows who could be lurking around Republic City at night.” Tay said putting her hand on her wife’s shoulder. 

“I’m sure she’ll be safe, especially with Korra and her friends. Besides, Lin has every nook and cranny of the city covered.” Kya said attempting to pry one of Lin’s hands from her coffee mug but Lin's rough hands wouldn’t budge. Her scowl sat on Sachi’s moms.

“No offense, Chief Beifong. But Republic City is very large, and even with the Avatar at her side, Sachi will always find her way into trouble. And we would rather her find that trouble in the safety of Zaofu. And who knows. Maybe someone like Zaheer could come along, someone that the Avatar herself could barely handle, let alone your officers.” Tay chimed. Everyone's expressions turned at the mention of Zaheer, and Lin aggressively set her coffee mug down. 

  
  


“Don’t speak of my force, my officers, my family, or my city ever again.” She said firmly, pushing herself away from the table and storming off, slamming the door behind her. Kya sighed in embarrassment and made eye contact with Katara, who gave her a look that read ‘whats wrong?’ Kya just shook her head trying to get the attention off of her. Meelo read his aunt’s mind and distracted everyone 

“Look what I can do!” He said, bending the steam from Tenzin's coffee and shaping it into a heart. 

Lin stormed through the house heading to the training area outside of the hut, pushing past Su, Sachi and the krew who had congregated outside of Sachi’s room. 

“What’s up with her?” Sachi asked. The krew and Su seemed to laugh collectively. 

“That was Chief Cranky-Pants” Bolin pointed out, causing Sachi’s face to twist in confusion.

“She’s usually a grump, and you never, ever, want to piss her off.” Korra mentioned.

“But Chief Cranky-Pants… Oh spirits, you really don’t want to mess with her. She’ll destroy you.” Mako said, the rest of the krew shuddering in fear. Sachi laughed and looked at Su for confirmation that Lin was just as scary as everyone said. Su nodded reluctantly. 

“As much as I hate to admit it, Lin can invoke much fear.” Sachi chuckled and shrugged. 

“I’ll take your word for it.” They all smiled at Sachi and sauntered toward the dining room to meet up with everyone else. Su took a seat near Sachi’s parents and the krew sat near the airbending family, leaving Sachi to sit in Lin’s old seat, next to Tenzin and Kya, across from her moms, reluctant to make eye contact with them

“Sachi dear, how did you sleep?” Tay asked sliding her a plate and a mug. Sachi ignored her offering and question, looking at Su for comfort. Min saw her glance at Su and cleared her throat.

“Sachi. Your mother asked you a question.” She said sternly, her eyes like lasers, forcing Sachi to make eye contact. 

“I slept fine.” Sachi mumbled. Tenzin cleared his throat.

“We were just talking about having you stay with us after your shows in Republic City.” The airbender said, forgetting Sachi’s mother’s resentment for the topic. Sachi’s eyes lit up and she sat up straighter. 

“Really? I can go?” She said excitedly, a smile appearing on her face before noticing the grimace her moms had on.

“Actually no. We were just talking with Chief Beifong about how she cannot guarantee your safety in the city.” Min interjected. Sachi’s face

fell for a minute before turning in confusion.

“But if I’m staying on the Island, and I’m with Korra and her friends, plus Lin, I think i’ll be oka-“

“Sachi, Cheif Beifong, Tenzin and…..” Min said gesturing to the waterbender.

“Kya.” She said her name with strength and resentment now seeing why Lin got so upset.

“and Kya about why staying in the city is a bad option and how Zaofu is your home. You would know that if you had woken up earlier.” Min shook her head disappointedly. Sachi’s face turned into a scowl and she opened her mouth to say something before she saw Su shaking her head, advising Sachi not to make things worse. So instead Sachi grunted and followed in Lin’s footsteps and slammed the door as she stormed out of the dining room


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! My play just ended and my school just went fully remote, so hopefully I'll have more time to write, but I'm not making any promises. Lmk how you like this chapter. Thank you friends!!!

175 AG

Southern Water Tribe

Everyone remained silent in the dining room, the sound of the slammed door ringing in everyone’s ears. Min wiped her mouth and hands with the napkin in her hand and stood up, giving the side eye to everyone at the table. Tay also stood, but bore a more polite face as she grabbed Min’s arm to try and restrain her. 

“If you’d excuse us, we are going to prepare to head back to Zaofu” Tay said as the two women left in the direction of their room. Everyone turned their heads to look at Su, who’s expression was nothing less than embarrassed.

“I uh… apologize for their words and behavior. Until recently I thought I could trust those women. I guess you can put those two on the list of people that I put a lot of my faith in, only for them to hurt the people I love the most.” Su said getting emotional, recalling how Sachi had spiraled out the previous night. Su thought she could be strong for Sachi, but seeing her so hurt and in distress only made it worse for Su. Her guilt rose in her throat as she spoke. 

Bolin and Opal looked at Su apologetically. 

“Mom it’s not your fault. And besides, they were just rude. Nothing more than a few hurt feelings.” Opal said catching her mothers glossy green eyes with her own bright ones. Bolin nodded. 

“Yeah! Sure she dissed our city….. And Korra…..and your sister…… and all of us. But if we have made it through all that we’ve been through, we can handle two bitter women.” He said holding Opal’s hand. 

Su shook her head, her jewelry clanking against itself. “No. They weren’t just rude, they didn’t just hurt our feelings! They hurt Sachi, for twenty years they hurt my niece!!” Suyin’s voice shook, equally out of anger, sadness and guilt.

Everyone looked between each other and back at Su. 

“What do you mean ‘hurt’?” Tenzin said protectively. Su’s eyes widened as she realized what she had revealed.

“N-nothing. I didn’t mean anything by it.” Su said, trying to leave before she felt Katara’s hand pull her down. 

“What have they been doing to my granddaughter?” Katara said sternly her jaw clenched, her eyes locked onto Su’s. The earthbender’s breath shuddered as she looked around the room nervously, a tear dripping off of her cheek. Pema looked at her, understandingly and led the younger kids out of the room, leaving Jinora. 

  
  


Sachi stormed out of the house to see Lin, once again demolishing an innocent boulder, only this time not wearing a blindfold in controlled bending forms, but instead eyes wide open as she grunted and screamed frustratedly while throwing and crumbling rocks. Her knuckles dripped blood onto the thin layer of snow below her. Once the boulders had been strewn in millions of pieces across the open field she stopped and panted, looking at what she had done, she turned to see Sachi, staring at her like she had the time before. Lin looked her up and down and chuckled angrily, clenching her fists. 

“What do you want kid?” She mumbled, not bothering to clean up the mess of rocks she had created.

Sachi stepped toward her and took a deep and sad breath. “I want you to teach me.” Lin scoffed and shook her head. 

“No way kid. I wouldn’t want to interfere with your meticulous training that you got in Zaofu. Innovative, supportive and hard working Zaofu.” Lin sucked the blood off of her knuckles and spat it onto the snow. Sachi made a disgusted face at Lin’s actions. 

“Please? I want to learn.” Sachi said with pleasing eyes. Lin sighed and crossed her arms tightly, assessing Sachi.

“On one condition.” Sachi’s eyes lit up at Lin’s words. “I have a few questions to ask you. You have to answer them honestly, no matter what.” 

Sachi thought about the conditions and crossed her arms, mimicking Lin.

“I get to ask questions too.” Sachi said rather than asked. The two earthbenders stared each other down until they both extended their hands to shake.

“So. What do you want to know?” Sachi said, leading Lin to the stairs of the house. Lin sat and leaned her elbows on her knees. She gulped nervously and put her Chief Beifong voice on as she started asking questions.

“Sachi. Do you ever feel nervous around your parents?” She kept her serious tone, but her face softened.

Sachi’s face contorted into confusion. “W-what? Why would you ask that?” She said defensively, scooching away from Lin. 

Lin sighed, her fear that Sachi would react poorly coming true. “Sachi. Please. I need to know.”

Sachi sighed and looked at Lin’s eyes. The same glossy eyes she looks at in the mirror every day. The same eyes that shut tightly anytime she recalled the experiences that her mother put her through. 

“Y-yes. I do.” She mumbled. Lin nodded, glad that she was willing to open up.

“Do your parents cause you pain, physical or mental, on a regular basis?” Lin asked professionally.

Sachi nervously fidgeted her fingers and shrugged. “I guess” 

“You guess?” Lin said, interrogating her.

“Yes. They do.” Sachi said more confidently now. Lin nodded again and cleared her throat.

“You can ask your questions now.” Lin mumbled, as she was satisfied with her answers. Sachi turned to Lin, facing her head on, her face clenched.

“Why did you lie?” Sachi said strongly and hurtfully. 

Lin raised an eyebrow again. “I beg your pardon?” she said defensively.

“Why did you lie?! In Tenzin’s office? He asked you if you knew if I was a bender if you would have kept me. I asked you if you knew who I turned out to be would you have kept me. You lied.”

Lin sighed and looked away from Sachi. “I lied because I didn’t want Tenzin to know that when Katara told me you were a bender, that I almost kept you. She told me you were a girl and a bender. I thought that if you were an airbender, you would bring so much light into everyone else’s life except mine. And if you were an earthbender you would have made me so happy, but the world would be disappointed in me…… I couldn’t take that risk. Especially with my job on the line.” Lin’s voice started to quiver as she admitted this out loud.

Sachi nodded in understanding. “And my question? Would you have kept me if you knew what I would become?”

Lin turned to Sachi and saw her glossy eyes. The same glossy eyes that she saw when she found out she was pregnant. The same eyes that lost their glow for almost thirty years.

Lin didn’t say a word, but just nodded subtly, giving Sachi her answer. 

They sat in silence until Lin stood, going toward

her array of rocks and bending them back into the boulder. Sachi just sat and looked at her 

Lin smirked and nudged her head beckoning Sachi toward her.

“You wanna learn kid?” Lin’s voice is less harsh and more motherly. Sachi smiled widely and ran up to Lin, her eyes determined as she approached her mother.

  
  


After Su had explained to everyone the story that Sachi had told her the night before, the group stood in shock. Korra, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Jinora, and Opal all looked at each other and nodded.

“We’re going to see what we can find out about these women. They may be hiding more than we think.” Korra said, squeezing Su’s distressed hand. Su nodded in agreement and the group followed Korra out, Opal giving her mom a quick hug and kiss on her temple before leaving.

Katara watched the younger group leave and held Su’s hands in hers. Bumi, Kya and Tenzin gathered behind her, putting their hands on her shoulders. 

“You gave me one job to do. And I failed you, Katara. I didn’t give her a safe home.” Su said after drawing a long deep breath to calm herself down from her dramatic retelling. 

Katara sighed and tilted Su’s chin up to look at her in the eyes. “Su. You have and you will never let me down. You can’t blame yourself for the actions of others. You didn’t know about them, you couldn’t have known.”

“But I should have!” Su cried out, her voice tired and scratchy. Katara saw Tenzin start to open his mouth to say something but she shook her head. Tenzin shut himself up and took his arms off of Su’s tense shoulders. “I should have known, Katara. She’s my niece. I should have known.” Su’s head fell to her and Katara’s hands, escaping Bumi and Kyas hands. The siblings looked at eachother and left Katara and Su alone in the dining room. 

  
  


“Does Lin hate me?” Su said against Katara’s dark knuckles.

“No one hates you Su. And even if they did, they’re too busy hating Sachi’s moms to focus on you.” Katara said reassuringly. Su groaned and chuckled sarcastically before glancing at the newspaper on the table in front of her. She took a double take and grabbed the paper and her jaw dropped. Katara’s face turned to confusion and Su showed her the front page of the Republic City News that headlined “Chief Beifong and former Air Nation councilman Tenzin, have an affair in the Southern Water Tribe!” With a poorly edited picture of Lin and Tenzin together directly under the headline. Katara’s face dropped and they stared at each other in shock.

  
  


In the other room the three siblings stood awkwardly. 

“I’m going to see if Lin’s okay.” “We should check on Lin.” “Do you think Lin wants company?” They all said overlapping each other. They chuckled awkwardly and the brothers looked at Kya. 

“I should go.” She said looking kindly at her brothers before leaving the room. 

“So little brother. You’re a dad. I mean you already are a dad. But you’re a dad again! But not really since Sachi is older than Jinora.” Bumi rambled as Tenzin’s face started to show his annoyance.

“Bumi. Now is not the time for congratulations. I just found out the woman I was with for twenty years, was pregnant with my child, and my mother created her and gave her to Su, who gave her to abusive lesbians! I don’t know how to process any of this. How could Lin have done this to me?!” Tenzin said slamming his fist against the coffee table. 

Bumi’s eyebrows turned inward angrily. “Lin didn’t have a say in any of this happening! If anything she was the victim. She didn’t want that baby, she didn’t want mom to do what she did, and for spirits sake Tenny, she would have never let those awful women hurt her daughter if she had any control over this. Don’t blame Lin for this shit show and don’t blame her for how you feel.” Bumi said getting pissed and getting in Tenzin’s face. 

“You’re right. She would have handled this way better if she had any control over it.” Tenzin admitted. He turned his head in confusion at Bumi. “Why are you defending Lin so much?” 

Bumi blushed and twiddled his thumbs nervously, avoiding eye contact with his brother. “I’m not! Lin can handle herself.” Tenzin glared at his nervous jittering. 

“You don’t have feelings for Lin do you?” Tenzin said leaning toward him.

Bumi stared back at him and laughed a big belly laugh. “Of course not!!! Kya and Lin are the perfect couple, and as hot as I think Lin is, she is head over heels for our sister. And besides, I have my eye on somebody else.”

Tenzin cocked his brow and narrowed his eyes. “Then what was all the blushing and fidgeting for?”

Bumi sighed, knowing that he had to admit his secret to Tenzin in order to convince him of his lack of feelings for Lin. “Oh? That? Umm… Well….IKnewAboutLin’sPreganacy.” He said quickly. 

Tenzin’s jaw dropped and his head turned tomato red with anger. “You what?!! You knew and you didn’t tell me!!”

“I’m sorry but it wasn’t my place to say. She swore me to secrecy.” Bumi said sternly, overpowering Tenzin’s childish yelling. Tenzin sighed and stormed away leaving Bumi to his own devices.

  
  


“Nice. Now really dig your foot into the ground. The boulder has a heartbeat just like you and I. You just have to find it, and use it.” Lin said to a blindfolded Sachi in a deep wide stance next to the reassembled boulder. Sachi tried the move again, feeling the boulderspressense, and the veins inside of it, along which cracks would form and the boulder would collapse into a million pieces.

Kya peeked her head out of the door to see the two training and she smiled sweetly seeing Lin teaching Sachi. The two earthbenders felt her nearby and turned their heads toward her. Kya smiled sweetly and turned away as to not interrupt the moment between the two, but Lin saw that she wanted to speak so she metal bent the door shut before Kya could leave. 

“Stay here kid and keep practicing. I’ll be right back.” Lin said jogging over to Kya. 

  
  


“I only came to see if you were alright.” Kya said once Lin approached her. Lin got close to her and held Kyas hips between her pointer fingers and thumbs. 

“I’m fine. I just know why I got such bad energy from Sachi’s parents.” Lin said quietly. 

“Me too. Su told us some things you should probably hear. But I’m glad you’re intuition was right. You may be more spiritual than I thought.” Kya joked and Lin shook her head annoyedly. 

“Oh shut up Miss your-aura-has-gotten-lighter.” Kya giggled and looked past Lin’s shoulder to see Sachi train. 

“Like mother like daughter.” Kya smirked and wrapped her arms around Lin’s shoulders. 

“Don’t even start Kya. I’m only doing this because we made a deal. She wanted to learn, and I wanted to know the truth about her parents.” Lin said sternly. 

Kya chuckled and looked at Sachi again. “Whatever you say Chief. It seems like you’re holding up your end of the deal quite nicely. I’ll let you finish, I know how you hate to break promises. Meet me and the others in mom's room in an hour to discuss the… situation?” 

Lin nodded and sighed, wondering how to approach Sachi’s moms.

“Hey. Lin?” Kya said sweetly, seeing Lin look up to look into her eyes. Kya leaned in so their noses and foreheads touched. “It’ll all be okay.” She whispered. Lin closed the space between them with a soft but lasting kiss, pulling her hips closer before coming up for air. 

“I believe you have a deal to finish?” Kya said, pinching Lin’s shoulders and pulling away to start for the door, not leaving until she winked teasingly at Lin. 

Lin sighed and stared at the door the waterbender left through and got lost in the memory of the previous moment. Sachi chuckled as she ran up to the steps where Lin was and brought her out of her trance.

“You really love her, don’t you?” Sachi said, taking the blindfold off. 

Lin cleared her throat and turned around to face her daughter. “Why do you say that?” She said defensively.

Sachi smirked. “Your heartbeat doubles every time you see her.” 

Lin rolled her eyes and moved her foot, causing the earth under Sachi to shake.

“Back to work kid.” Lin said walking quickly back to the boulder, Sachi jogged to catch up with her, smiling the most giddy grin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! This chapter is kinda iffy because its one of those in between chapters ya know? hope you like it. Love feed back and opinions. How long should this fic be? LMK your thoughts and opinions!

175 AG

Southern Water Tribe

Su’s face crumpled in anger as Katara took the newspaper and re-read the headline. 

“This could just have been paparazzi. We don’t know for sure this was Sachi’s parents.” She said, her voice trying to reassure her.

“Don’t know for sure?! Sachi’s moms want them out of the picture. They want them away from Sachi!” Su said, snatching the paper away from Katara, as she started pacing the kitchen.

“Su. I know you want them to stop hurting her, and I know you’re blaming yourself for all their years of abuse, so you’re trying to fix something the second you see it, but you can’t. Su we have to approach this realistically. These people aren’t like Ozai, Zaheer or anyone we’ve faced before. They’re basic people doing corrupt and evil things.” Katara captured Su’s angry and worried eyes and managed to calm her frustration down. 

Su’s mouth twitched, wanting to respond but she sighed angrily.

“Why do you always have to be right!” Su shouted in exasperation. “You, and Lin and Izumi and Kya and Tenzin and fuck, even Bumi are  _ always  _ right. Why can’t I do anything right, Katara?” Su said shakily, fidgeting with the rings on her fingers out of nervous habit. 

“Now isn’t the time to fix my ego, it’s time to fix my mistakes.” She said disregarding her comment, looking at the paper again with the menacing headline. 

Kya walked back to her room after having spoken with Lin and seeing Sachi. She hastily made her way before reaching for the door handle. Tenzin cleared his throat as her almond fingers touched the copper knob.

“Yes, Tenz?” She said with a frustrated huff. 

“It’s Lin isn’t it?” He asked straight up. Kya paused before opening the door and closing herself in her room without saying another word to her brother. Tenzin sighed and followed her into her room.

  
  


“If anyone knows how much it hurts to be tormented in a relationship with Lin Beifong, it’s me.” He said as Kya’s back was turned to him. 

She shook her head and turned to him.

“She isn’t tormenting me Tenz. She’s happy. I’m happy. I should be happy.” She said her voice breaking slightly.

“You’re jealous of Sachi?” Tenzin said accusingly.

Kya grunted as he hit her with the words she hadn’t wanted to hear. “I’m not jealous. It’s just Lin and I have finally gotten our happy ending. After the whole mess with Kuvira we finally got to be with each other. Now this shit show happened and Lin does the right thing, because she’s Lin. And I’m left feeling shitty for wanting to be with my girlfriend.” 

Tenzin nodded understandingly. “When you first told me you two were together I was scared that she would hurt you.” Kya raised her eyebrows defensively, but Tenzin continued before she could jump to conclusions. “Not on purpose of course, but simply by being herself. The stubborn, selfless, protector that Lin is. Whether you like it or not she’s always making sure she’s doing the right thing, and she doesn’t even realize she’s hurting you. Before you know it she’ll do the right thing, but she’ll be taken from you in a split second.” Tenzin remembered the countless times he had come home to an empty room, only to hear from down the pipeline that Lin had almost died protecting someone or apprehending a criminal.

Kya looked at her little brother in his deep thoughts, gray eyes focused on the floor. “Don’t say stuff like that Tenz.” Kya said softly, her voice scratchy and tired, also recalling the numerous occasions where she treated Lin more so than her regular patients after a dangerous day on the beat. He nodded in agreement and cleared his throat.

They sat in uncomfortable silence each with Lin’s image stuck in their head until they heard Bumi’s dry knuckles on the wooden door.

“Hey guys, mom wants us back in the dining room. Says she and Su have something to show us.” Bumi said quietly, sensing the awkward tension in the room. The siblings looked at each other and nodded, both heading toward the door. Tenzin glared at Bumi as he exited the room and purposefully nudged his shoulder harshly on his way out. Kya followed closely and noticed Tenzin’s actions. Kya raised an eyebrow at her older brother. Bumi scratched his neck nervously and chuckled. 

“What did you do Bumi?” She said accusingly crossing her arms. 

He sighed and pursed his lips. “I knew Lin was pregnant and I didn’t tell Tenzin.” He sighed. Kyas face turned but Bumi couldn’t tell what she was feeling. She gulped and sighed, leaving just as quickly as Tenzin her blue dress flowing behind her as she followed her brother to the dining room. 

Su and Katara turned to see the siblings and held up the paper.Three mouths dropped at they read the headline. Tenzin stepped forward to yank it out of Su’s fingers.

“What?! No we didn’t! I- She- But-” Tenzin started defending himself. 

“Tenz. We know you didn’t. We think Sachi’s moms are behind this. They want you out of Sachi’s life, so they gave you a scandal to deal with so they could take her back to Zaofu.” Su said. The siblings grumbled in anger until they heard the trampling footsteps of the younger generation starting through the hallways. They all turned and looked to find Bolin leading the herd of young adults. 

“Guys! Guys! You have got to see this!” Bolin said out of breath, holding out another copy of the paper. 

  
“Don’t worry Bo we already have.” Su said disappointedly.

“But you haven’t seen this.” Korra said, stepping forward with several sheets of police reports in her hands.

“We looked in Beifong’s airship that we took here, and it had a huge database of criminal activity in storage. Turns out Sachi’s parents are criminals all over the earth kingdom. Stealing, breaking and entering, multiple accounts of violence and probably worst of all, Min has several domestic abuse allegations. All anonymous, but the only relationship acknowledged in any of the reports has been Tay. But because of the anonymity it wasn’t ever taken seriously.” Mako said, explaining the markings on the reports.

The older group looked at each other nervously

“This may be worse than we thought.” Katara said darkly

—————————————————————

173 AG 

Republic City Police Department

_ ‘This may be worse than we thought’ Mako said to himself, sifting between case reports in his hands before knocking on the large metal, double doors.  _

_ “Come in!” Lin’s voice called out deeply and rather desperately. Mako opened the door to see Kya getting up from sitting on the Chief's desk and waving her a reluctant goodbye, smiling at Mako on her way out. Mako tilted his head curiously, but disregarded his query and focused on his task.  _

_ “Chief, we just received a domestic abuse report against Min Luang, a wanted criminal in the Earth Kingdom.” _

_ Lin seemed to refocus on her paper work rather quickly and gave him a grunt. “Why does that need my attention?” she said, making several markings on the page in front of her.  _

_ Mako approached her desk tentatively. “Well Chief, the Earth Kingdom has imprisoned this woman multiple times on several accounts, which wasn’t surprising, but I was looking to see if she has any more domestic abuse allegations, and she has a lot.” _

_ Lin rubbed her neck as she listened to him and kept her eyes down on her map she was analysing. “Kid get to the point. I don’t have all day.”  _

_ He cleared his throat and continued. “Well Chief, every account of domestic abuse has been reported anonymously, but it’s been reported every year on the same day since 154. This has to be looked at, why hasn’t this been tackled yet?” Mako said, setting the pages in front of Lin who finally looked up.  _

_ “Detective. Those reports came from the Earth Kingdom right?” Mako nodded. “According to the agreement between the United Republic and the Earth Kingdom, all crimes classified between severity levels of 3 and 6 are considered out of my jurisdiction. Only the simplest of tasks, or matters of the highest degree is the RCPD allowed to intervene in. Otherwise you’ll need to file for a case transfer, and that could take ages. And if this victim doesn’t come clean about her identity, they can’t expect the police over there to convict Min. Even if they did come out and file for abuse under their name, her case wouldn't be put on a desk for a year, and it would take another to sort out all of the anonymous reports. This victim is nearly hopeless. The best thing for them is to try and get some help from a friend.”  _

_ Mako listened carefully, analysing all of the options, not finding anything to contradict her. “Chief, isn’t there something we can-”  _

_ “Mako. You have a job here in the RCPD. Do it. Don’t focus on cases you aren’t allowed to handle. I know you want to help, but you can’t.” _

_ “But Chief, you always help no matter wha-” _

_ “I know, kid. And I always learn the hard way that it wasn’t worth it. Don’t do what I did. Be a smart detective.” She said standing and putting her hand on his shoulder. He sighed and nodded before saluting and leaving the office. _

—————————————————————

175 AG 

Southern Water Tribe 

“This may be worse than we thought.” Katara said darkly. 

“How could you let this happen Su? How did you let this woman into your city?!” Tenzin shouted, Bumi grabbing his arm to calm him down.

Su’s face contorted in regret and shame, her breathing quickening as she felt everyone’s judgemental eyes on her. “ I-I was young and ambitious and didn’t think about stuff like that. Background checks weren’t my first priority at the moment. I was pregnant and stressed and I thought everyone deserved a second chance.” She said, her voice quaking. Everyone looked at Su with concerned expressions until the door behind her creaked open. Everyone’s eyes went wide and Su turned around to find Min, smirking in the doorway, holding up Tay by the collar of her shirt, and a metal band covering her mouth. She squirmed with tears in her pleading eyes, begging team avatar , who started to take fighting stances, to help her.

“Uh oh. Looks like I got caught. What shall I do?” Min said sarcastically, starting to bend a small band of metal around Tays neck.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends, so this fic is rough cuz its my first one so im making stuff up as i go so there are so many plot holes and confusing things. So if you have any questions please ask, and please leave tips and criticisms! Also should I start to wrap this up? Im thinking of writing my own Lin centric fic that goes in depth behind the scenes of the series, with LOTS of kyalin, that doesnt include the Sachi AU. Or should I continue to develop this universe a lil bit more? lemme know what you think

150 AG

Earth Kingdom

  
  


_ Tay tapped her foot gently against the floor, her arms crossed gently around her tunic.The ticking of the typewriter making her mind whirl. She was brought out of her thoughts when the ticking and tapping on the typewriter halted, and the big burly man in a dark green uniform handed the pages to her and scoffed.  _

_ “Sign here and here” he said pointing toward two lines. “Can’t believe she’s getting out.” he said returning to his desk. “And I can’t believe you’re comin’ back to her.” He said shaking his head and filing through other papers.Tay pulled a pen from his desk and quickly signed the two lines.  _

_ “Because she’s my wife. And because she’s innocent.” Tay said plainly and flatly, her voice tender but hesitant.  _

_ “Innocent? Ma’am you saw her that night didn’t you? She didn’t even try and hide the fact that she did it. She injured four civilians, and an officer in the midst of a heist. Innocent isn’t the first thing I’d call her.” The officer said, his eyes still glued to the paper. “ Hey, how long have you known your wife?” He asked.  _

_ “Only four years.” She said quietly, putting the pen and paper back on his desk.  _

_ “That makes an awful lotta sense. Look.” He showed her a paper with Min’s mugshot, and a list of convictions. “Your wife isn’t as innocent as ya think is she?” _

_ Tay looked away embarrassedly and shook her head. “You don’t need to show me these.” She said calmly.  _

_ The officer's eyes widened. “You knew about all of these and you’re still with her? Wow you must really love her.” Tay remained silent, not showing any sign of an answer to his assumption. Keys jangled down the hallway and she looked up to see Min, in cuffs behind another burly officer.  _

_ “There she is” The officer at the desk said less than enthusiastically followed by Mins big laugh.  _

_ “Oh don’t act like that, you’re going to miss me” Min said following the officer through the locked door. _

_ The officer handling Min rolled his eyes and unlocked her cuffs.”I don’t think he’s going to miss you after you nearly killed him out in the yard.”  _

_ Min narrowed her eyes and shook her head. “Hey, mind not telling the wife about that? She doesn’t need to know.” Min said smirking at Tay who blushed and stepped back from her slightly.  _

_ “Alright Mrs. Luang, your 9, very well deserved months in the Earth Kingdom’s ninth district penitentiary have ended. Don’t let me see you here again.” The officer at the desk said.  _

_ “HA! You said that last time. And the time before” Min said, collecting her things from the other officer who undid her handcuffs, and strode toward Tay who folded her arms around her center and hung her head. Min took Tay’s chin in between her thumb and pointer finger and lifted her head to look up at her. _

_ “Aren’t you happy to see me?” She chuckled before leaning to press her lips against Tay’s ear to whisper to her. “Or did you find yourself a boytoy like last time I was locked up?”  _

_ Tay gulped thickly and goosebumps raised on her neck. “I missed you, Min.” she said nervously, her eyes drifting to the officer still at the desk.  _

_ Min chuckled deeply and took her by the waist. “Now that I’m out of here, we’re going to finally get out of this shithole corner of the Earth Kingdom.” Min said, leading the two women out of the prison after giving a nod to the officer at the front desk.  _

_ Tay tilted her head, and tried to lean away from Min. “What? Where are we going?” _

_ “You know Toph’s kid Suyin? She took up that scrappy patch of land down south and is creating a city entirely out of metal. I say we get there early and settle.” Min said getting into the driver's seat of the Sato Mobile.  _

_ “You think she’ll let us in? Tay asked shyly, buckling into the passengers side seat, crossing her legs defensively. _

_ Min revved the engine and started speeding off. “Course she will. One of my pals from the penitentiary wrote me letters. She said she told Suyin a sob story about how she wanted redemption from her life as a criminal and Su guaranteed her a spot in the center of the city.” _

_ Tay nodded. “So the annual visit to the penitentiary is going to stop?” She asked condescendingly.  _

_ Min gave her the side eye and pressed further on the gas. “Is my lifestyle too much for you? I thought my wife was supposed to be loving, and supportive.” She said intimidatingly, her hand tightening around the gear shift. “But if you must know, I am giving up my exciting lifestyle. After the shit show that was my last incarceration i’ve decided to settle and restart.” _

_ Tay scoffed and shook her head. “Are you practicing your sob story speech for Suyin?” She said gaining more confidence and sitting up straighter.  _

_ Min’s jaw clenched and her nostrils flared,slamming her foot down on the gas, proving to Tay that she was in control. _

_ Tay chewed on her lip and sunk into herself. “I-I’m glad you’ve decided to turn your life around. I’m here for you. I’m excited to move to this new metal city.” Her voice shook with every short sentence.  _

_ Min smiled in satisfaction and broke as she approached a busy crosswalk. “I’m glad you think so.” She hummed, placing her hand on Tay's thigh. Tay shivered in response, and as much as she wanted to tug her leg away, Min’s menacing stare stopped her. “I’m sure you’ll love it there. Rumor has it Suyin’s big into dancing, and I know how much you love to dance. We’ll learn metal bending ASAP and then we’ll get you into dance classes.” Min said with a charming smile, keeping her eyes on the road.  _

_ Tay nodded and sighed. “That’s exciting. I’m glad you’re getting a second chance.”  _

  
  


—————————————————————

175 AG 

Southern Water Tribe

“Put her down.” Korra demanded, getting into an offensive position directly in front of Min. 

Min tightened the metal strip by a few centimeters. 

“Korra, stop.” Suyin said, pulling back Korra by her arm. “Min. This isn’t what you have to do. If you let her go we can work something out. ”

Min, still holding up Tay by her collar, stepped forward closer to Su. “Oh Su. Always the peacemaker, in her perfect, peaceful, city. What is it she always says, Tay?” Min said tightening the metal band around her neck. 

“T-the special thing about Zaofu, is that everyone gets another chance.” She said nervously, her eyes pleading for the large group to help her.

Min chuckled and nodded.”Right, Everyone gets another chance. So I am going to give all of you another chance, to let me, my wife and my daughter, leave and return to Zaofu with no repercussions.” 

“We have your entire record right here, and now we have plenty of evidence to convict you.” Mako said, shoving the papers in front of her face.

Min read over the case reports quickly and tisked while shaking her head. “Is this kid serious? You don’t actually think that you have jurisdiction to arrest me? You’re a Republic City detective, using Earth Kingdom reports, for crimes committed in Zaofu, while arresting me in the Southern Water Tribe. If any court decides to take the case, the probability of any evidence being usable is extremely low.”

Mako stuttered and stepped back frustratedly, shuffling through the papers trying to find a loophole. 

“Min. I can’t let you walk free. You’re a smart woman, you know there has to be consequences, and you can minimize them if you cooperate with us.”

Min’s jaw clenched and a sharp breath left her nostrils as she tightened the metal band so that Tay’s pale skin made contact with the cold strip, making soft indents around her neck. 

“I’m not one of your children Suyin. You can’t make bullshit deals with me so that you get what you want.” Min said stepping toward Su, towering over the matriarch.

Su side eyed Korra and gave her a slight nod, and Korra’s jaw dropped slightly, as she understood Su’s message, readying her hands. 

“You’re right Min. You’re not one of my children. You’re not a part of my family. Which is why I’m not going to treat you as such. I’m not going to give you a bullshit deal. Min Luang, you are no longer welcome in the city of Zaofu, and will no longer have custody of Sachi. Now Korra!”

Su said lunging forward to attack Min, while Korra metal bent the band around Tay’s neck. The rest of the group ran forward to help Su as Korra battled with Min’s metal bending grip around Tay’s neck. Korra and Min struggled for power over the metal band as everyone held Min’s strong and powerful body, with her hands behind her back. They growled and stared at each other,

“Give up Avatar!” Min grunted as Su joined Korra, Bolin replacing her grip on Min’s arm. 

Tay’s face turned red as Min’s strength started to overpower Korra and Su’s, her anger fueling her bending. Su and Korra grunted, and made eye contact with each other starting to pull the band off of Tay’s neck. The band shivered and contracted and released as the benders fought for control. A large snap forced everyone’s attention off of holding Min down to Tay, who grabbed at her throat, a long stream of blood pushing past her hand. Everyone gasped as Tay collapsed to the floor, Katara rushing toward her.

“Look what you did! You fought back and lost. Her life was in your hands. The Avatar has killed an innocent woman!.” Min said, her voice raspy and exhausted, followed by a manic chuckle, trying to restrain everyone’s grasp. Su’s eyes widened as she saw Tay’s body turn lifeless, and the shattered pieces of metal dripping blood onto the floor. 

“Korra, Kya, bring her to the baths with me.” Katara said, pushing shards of metal away, keeping pressure on Tay’s neck as Korra obeyed and lifted her up, rushing the small pale woman to the baths, with Kya accompanying her not too far behind.

  
  


_ Crack, crumble, crack crumble.  _ “Haha! I told you i’d get the hang of this sooner or later!” Sachi said proudly, flinging her blindfold off towards Lin who simply shook her head and caught the fabric. 

“Alright kiddo-”

“Lin, I’m twenty. Kiddo isn’t really my favorite nickname”

“And I’m fifty, yet ‘Linny’ is still in everyone’s vocabulary.” Lin scoffed and reassembled the boulder for Sachi to keep practicing. “Alright, do the pass one more time and then we’ll call it for the day. I’m sure your parents are waiting for you.” 

Sachi rolled her eyes at the mention of her parents and slammed her foot against the ground to feel the boulder. Instead of starting her forms and demolishing the boulder she stopped in her tracks and her breath hitched. Lins brow furrowed and she rushed toward Sachi, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. 

“Sachi? What’s wrong?” Lin said cradling her like a small child. Sachi stood under Lin’s strong arm, staring blankly at the snowy ground. 

“Her heart beat. She’s gone.” Sachi’s voice trembled and the ground shook slightly underneath them. Lins jaw dropped in realization, and she let go of her shoulders. 

—————————————————————

161 AG

Zaofu

_ “You are going to hold each leg at 180 degrees for ten minutes each, while you catch this block. If you fail to catch or your leg lowers, you start over.” Sachi sobbed and nodded at her mom and threw the block back to her. Tay looked at her wife disappointedly, tears falling down her cheeks as she turned away from the sight of her tortured daughter. _

_ Tay ran toward her room trying to wipe away any remnants of her sobs before Min returned to their room. She ran toward a drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper with the Earth Kingdom police force emblem on the top. She quickly filled out the report, occasionally looking back to see if Min had been watching her. She sealed the report in an envelope and hid it quickly before hearing Min’s heavy footsteps get nearer and Sachi’s small sobs disappear.  _

_ “What did I say about parenting together?” Mins deeper, an intimidating voice said from the doorway of their bedroom.  _

_ “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t watch that.” Tay mumbled, turning to face her wife.  _

_ “If you don’t support me, she will think we are weak. Do you understand that? If you don’t support me completely, she’ll start thinking she has any power in this world. Got it?” Min spat, sauntering closer to her wife, Tay nodded and crossed her arms shyly around her stomach. _

_ Min smiled cockily and tucked a strand of hair behind Tay’s ear. “Good. Now, be good and join me in the living room. We’re going to cover our expectations for Sachi’s strength and flexibility for the end of the season.” _

_ Tay followed obediently behind Min, glancing back at the drawer she had hit her report in. _

_ After the long day had finally come to an end, Tay left her room to tuck Sachi in for the night. She found her daughter wincing in pain on her bed. _

_ “Hey lovey.” She said, pushing past her doorway to sit on her bed. “Mama worked you hard today didn’t she?” _

_ Sachi simply nodded and continued to massage her sore legs.  _

_ “I’m sorry about Suyin, but we have to listen to Mama okay? Mama works very hard to keep us happy so we’ve got to do the same for her, right?” Tay said,metal bending a muscle roller toward herself, and started to help Sachi’s pain. “Mama just wants you to be the best you can be. And if we listen to mama, it’ll all be okay.” Tay’s soft and gentle voice shook slightly as she tucked her daughter into bed with a kiss on the forehead.  _

_ “Mommy? Do you love Mama?” Sachi said before Tay stood up. She thought for a minute before taking a deep breath and smiling softly.  _

_ “Sachi. I love Mama.” She turned the light off and left the room before Sachi could see tears start to pile up. _

_ ‘She lied’ Sachi thought to herself before drifting off to sleep.  _

—————————————————————

175 AG

Southern Water Tribe

“Her heart beat. She’s gone.” Sachi’s voice trembled and the ground shook slightly underneath them. Lins jaw dropped in realization, and she let go of her shoulders. Before either of them could say another word, they heard Min’s screams from the opened door as the group restrained her. 

“Lin! Help us take her to the airship, we’ll explain later!” Su called out before Min silenced herself to look at Lin and Sachi. 

Lin looked between Sachi and Su before running toward the group.

“Let her go.” Lin said quietly, and all the noise stopped. 

“What? Lin, what are you talking about?” Su said, still holding onto Min. 

“It’s me she’s really against. It’s my influence she wants Sachi away from. So I suggest this. If Min really wants me out of the picture, she can take me out right here right now.If she succeeds, she and Sachi may resume their life in Zaofu. If she fails, we convict her and Sachi stays with you or on the island until Min is incarcerated.” Lin said stretching her muscles, preparing for a fight. 

“No, Lin, I won’t let you do this. Min is strong and almost ten years younger than you, and you’re still recovering from your injury, you’re setting yourself up for failure.” Su said harshly, her forehead wrinkling with worry.

“Lin, we have her in our grasp now, why can’t you let us end this now?” Tenzin huffed angrily. 

“Because I let Sachi down for twenty years, it’s time I start making it up to her. Besides, Min won’t stop until she’s lost fair and square.” The group nodded concerndly at Lin and relaxed their grip on Min. 

Min copied Lin’s stretching movements and chuckled. “You really want to do this Beifong? I’d hate to put a dent in that ego of yours”

Lin merely rolled her eyes and spat in the snow. “All earth bending, no metal, whoever can’t continue to fight, loses.”

“You’re old school Beifong. I admire that about you.” Min said before initiating the fight, sliding her foot causing a rift in the ground under Lin. 

  
  


Lin reacted quickly and dodged her attempt using her feet to raise several cylinders of earth around breaking them into several pieces to throw at the younger women. Min quickly dodged the sharp chunks of cold earth being thrown at her. Min rebounded one of the chunks thrown at her and threw it at Lin, lifting a piece of earth from under Lin’s feet to catch her off guard. Lin wasn’t caught off guard and rippled the earth under Min to throw her off balance. Min stumbled and Lin used this advantage to raise a block of earth from under Min to catch her as she fell, ecasing her in earth. Min grunted as she was in Lin’s cemented cage of earth before the cold hinges of the door opened. 

“Lin?” Kya said, emerging from the hut, Lin’s focus dropping. Min quickly rebounded, escaping from Lin’s grip and thrusting a huge clump of rock toward the older woman. Lin huffed as the rock hit her, causing her to collapse near the edge of the cliff. Lin panted as Min approached her, chest puffed, ready to send numerous piles of rock her way. Kya gasped and ran toward Su who was holding Sachi protectively.    
  


“What in Raava does she think she’s doing?” Kya asked nervously. 

“She’s just being Lin. She’s winning fair and square.” Su said nervously. Kya swallowed thickly, remembering Tenzin’s words. _ ‘Whether you like it or not she’s always making sure she’s doing the right thing, and she doesn’t even realize she’s hurting you. Before you know it she’ll do the right thing, but she’ll be taken from you in a split second’  _

Kya watched in anticipation knowing that if anyone tried to help it would only make it worse. If anyone tried to intervene, Lin could be tossed off of the cliff. Min advanced on Lin, throwing boulders from the ground, left and right, Lin scooching back and dodging as many as she could, her finger tips grazing the edge. 

“You couldn’t have just let them arrest me, could you Beifong? You just had to beat me yourself, and get all the glory, right Chief?” Min said, pushing Lin off of the cliff with several boulders, leaving her dry fingers hanging onto the edge. Lin grunted as her muscles flexed, holding on tightly to the compact snow between her and the earth. She sighed and looked apologetically toward Su, Kya and Sachi. 

The young metal bender in Su’s arms pressed her feet into the ground softly, feeling for the earth around Lin. She smiled as she found a vein and slightly pressed out the earth right at Lin’s feet, giving her a ledge. Lin’s face twisted in confusion, but she didn’t stop to think and used the lever to lift her legs up above the edge, swinging her body to swipe Min’s legs, causing her to collapse onto the ground. Lin hoisted herself onto the cliff again, and slid her foot on the ground, tugging the earth that Min was lying on toward her. Min shrieked as Lin yanked her close, encasing her in earth, sharp points of snowy rock pinching her throat. Min screamed as she tried to resist Lin’s bending but Lin only pushed in the spikes of rock furthur. 

“What I lack in agility, I make up in strength, Min.” She said through her teeth. Lin felt the earth stop pushing back on her as Min gave up her fight. Lin nodded at Bolin and Tenzin to come and take Min, and the rest of the group joined them and met a tired, but satisfied Lin near the edge of the cliff.

Kya ran up and hugged Lin taking her tense body in her slender one. She shuddered as she held her and pressed her lips to her shoulder. 

  
“What were you thinking? You could have-”

“I knew what I was getting myself into. It was worth the risk” Lin said, soothing Kya’s obvious worry and petting her hair. 

“Nothing is worth risking your life, Lin.” Kya said sternly, pulling away from her. 

Lin huffed in frustration before hearing Min’s out of control screams, and leaned around to see her writhing and thrashing against Bolin and Tenzin’s stronghold as Su led them along with the rest of the group toward the police airship. Kya trailed behind her and approached Sachi, rubbing her back with her healing hands. Sachi smiled softly at the waterbender and leaned on her shoulder.

“You can’t lock me up! You have no jurisdiction! You can’t take my daughter!” Min screamed desperately through her coarse voice as she battled everyone's hands.

Lin huffed and jogged toward the group and cleared her throat grabbing Su’s attention “She’s actually right. You and Mako can’t convict her here. However, according to the agreement between the United Republic and the Four nations, if someone ranked high enough, such as the Chief of Police, deems it necessary, they have  full jurisdiction to proceed with any conviction and incarceration with legal evidence and thorough reasoning.” Lin said confidently, staring straight into Min’s narrowed eyes. 

“You can’t prove I killed Tay! You have no other evidence to convict me!” Min screamed. 

“I have….” she said as she counted the people around her “ten eyewitnesses who I’m sure will glady testify to dangerous intent, and first degree murder. Not to mention I have a confession to abuse. You don’t stand a chance in court. Especially with your previous convictions.” Lin said, tired of Min’s reluctance. 

“Min Luang. You are under arrest in the name of the Republic City Police Department, in the name of Cheif Beifong, on account of first degree murder, domestic abuse, and endangerment of a group.” Lin declared proudly, seeing Sachi go through relief, sadness, anger and worry all in one expression as Min was taken to Lin’s ship


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! I think I have the rest of this story plotted out now and I kinda got my stuff together. Umm after this is finished Ill start my own interpretation of Lin (and Kya) behind the scenes of the show. Umm let me know what you think, and what you want to see as this story comes to a close or give me other recommendations or requests of things to write.

Huffy breaths traveled through the hallway and paused at the door to the baths before knocking softly. Lin tucked her arms behind her back instinctively and straightened her posture habitually as she waited for an answer. Delivering news of a death was always a part of her job as Chief, and she was used to grieving people, but she never got over the uncomfortability, especially when it was her own daughter. The door finally opened, Kya’s familiar face set Lin partially at ease. Kya held the door open, just enough for Lin to scooch through, immediately starting for Sachi, until Kya’s arm caught her elbow, lassoing her toward her. 

“She might seem strong, but she’s hurting Lin.” Kya whispered, and Lin nodded in understanding, resuming her path toward Sachi, who was sitting on a bench near the baths, eyes glued on the floor.

“Hey kid.” Her voice matching the tension of the room as she sat near her after hearing Kya close the door. 

“I’m not your kid.” Sachi muttered, her hands gripping the bench tightly. “I was her kid. She tried so damn hard to get us away from her. She suffered through twenty eight years with that awful woman, played along with her little game and managed to care for me, only to die being used as a bribe. I should have done something. I could have done something. This could have been prevented so many years ago but I was too scared to do anything.” Sachi said shakily, her lips pursing, her brows coming together, looking like a replica of Lin. 

“Ki- Sachi. If i’ve learned anything on the force is that you can’t control everything. As much as you want to, you can’t.” Lin said, trying to remain calm. Sachi nodded, but was still just as frustrated with herself. Katara, and Korra’s footsteps came through the baths, their heads hung low. Lin nudged her head and they both approached the two water benders.

“She dances with the spirits now.” Katara said solemnly. Sachi nodded gratefully and happened to mimic Lin’s habitual wide stance, hands clasped behind her. 

“Your friends are guarding Min on the airship. I’m sure they’d like the avatar’s assistance.” Korra pursed her lips and looked apologetically at Sachi before rushing toward the exit, nodding at Kya at the door.

Katara bowed her head. “Take however long you need. Do you need any help preparing to leave?”

Lin shook her head. “You’ve been plenty of help Katara. We’ll make sure to come back after the dance performance in Republic City to continue to sort… all of this out” 

Katara nodded and followed in Korra’s trail, kissing Kya’s forehead on the way out and whispering something as she left. Lin,Sachi and Kya were left in the baths, all waiting for someone to talk before Lin finally decided to speak her mind. 

“Sachi. You didn’t need to do that out there today.” 

Sachi tilted her head. “Do what?”

“The lever. Su wouldn’t have thought to do that, and Bolin doesn’t have that specificity. You found the vein and you helped me. You didn’t need to do that. I had a plan.”

“A plan?” Sachi turned to Lin. “Lin, you were hanging by your fingertips, you almost died, I don’t think someone with a plan would let that happen.”

“Then I guess you don’t know how I think.” Lin simply claimed, not recognizing her patronizing tone. 

“I guess I don’t. And you know what, maybe I shouldn’t have saved you out there, maybe I should have let you die your glorious death, since you seem to want it so much. Sorry for helping you out. Min was right about one thing, you just have to take all the glory for yourself right, Mom?”

“Mom?” Lin and Kya said together in shock, looking between each other and Sachi, before Lin stumbled clumsily out of the baths toward any vacant room. 

“I’m sorry, Sachi. Lin can be…. You know.” Kya said starting to rush for Lin before realizing she would be leaving a grieving kid alone. “Pema, my brothers and the kids are in the basement, if you want some company. Mom will probably join them.” She quickly chimed before searching for the earthbender.

Lin huffed and puffed, pacing around Kyas room until Kyas blue dress swayed through the doorway. 

“I didn’t think I needed to tell the Chief of Police not to get angry at a grieving child for saving her.” Kya said, closing the door behind her. 

“I can’t let that grieving child think that I relied on her to win. There was never going to be a right time to tell her so I filled the silence.” Lin said frustratedly approaching Kya, heat fuming around her.

“Your daughter isn’t one of your officers, Lin. You don’t need to keep your tough reputation with her.” Kya scoffed 

“She’s not my daughter, she said it herself. And I do have my reputation to uphold, in front of everyone, doesn’t matter who. My officers, my city and especially my family.” Lin said, tightening her fists getting closer to Kya, looking up at the older woman, her eyes turning disappointed at the chief. 

Kya nodded sadly and crossed her arms around her middle, and exhaled, moving her eyes away from Lin. “Obviously your reputation means more to you, than the pain you would cause the world if you had died. Sachi should have just let you hang by your fingertips, since you clearly don’t know how much losing you would hurt your officers, your city, and your family. And I hate to be selfish but I think it would hurt me the most. But you had to do the right thing, didn’t you?” Kya scoffed, stepping away from the earthbender. “Tenzin was right.” she muttered under her breath.

Lin’s eyes widened at the mention of her ex. “What do you mean Tenzin was right? Have you two been talking about me?” Lin said, her tone sounding uncharacteristically hurt. 

“Ask me after you sort out your priorities. I don’t feel like sharing my personal conversations with someone who’s willing to hurt me for the sake of her reputation” Kya said before leaving the room, her voice breaking as she saw Lin’s scarred face turn apologetic and desperate, her typical cold gaze disappearing. 

“Kya, please, I-“ Lin said, stepping toward her, grabbing the light blue fabric of the sash around the slender woman’s dress.

Kya shut her eyes tightly, tears escaping her eyes as she rested her hand gently on Lin's whitening knuckles around her sash. She shook her head gently and let go, walking away from the earthbender. 

  
  


“And then Uncle Bumi lifted me up and launched me off of the island!” Ikki shouted, Bumi demonstrating by tossing her in the air and catching her, tickling her as she landed and laying her down back on the cushions on the floor gently.

Tenzin and Katara were watching from a corner of the basement, each sipping tea, as Pema played hand clapping games with Rohan and Meelo joined Bumi and Ikki in retelling family stories. 

All the commotion of the airbender family stopped when an earthbenders footsteps echoing down the staircase.

Sachi ducked her head to fit in the basement seeing pairs of eyes on her.

She gulped nervously. “Sorry, I uh…” She said starting back up the stairs.

“Sachi!” Rohan yelped, running toward the earthbender, hugging her knees tightly. 

Sachi chuckled and ruffled his hair looking up to see everyone smile at her. 

“Why don’t you join us Sachi.” Pema said softly, patting a pillow next to her for Sachi to sit on. Sachi nodded gratefully and sat next to Pema, with Rohan on her lap as the airbending family resumed their organized chaos. 

  
  


Katara smiled,her wrinkles revealing themselves as she hummed into her teacup, observing Sachi.

“Do you regret what you did, mother?” Tenzin asked quietly, also watching Sachi giggle with Pema and Rohan, distracting herself from life above the basement. 

Katara thought for a moment and shook her head no. “Not at all. Because moments like these are worth everything.” her eyes glazing over her small family all enjoying themselves for the sake of the younger kids, despite the stressful and traumatizing events. Her fading blue eyes always found themselves gazing at Sachi, the perfect blend of both of her parent’s features, while an almost complete stranger was living behind her pale green eyes, waiting for Katara and the rest of her family to explore. Sachi noticed Katara staring and smiled gently at her before resuming her fun with the youngest air child. 

Tenzin still seemed to be in a wave of shock as he anxiously tapped his foot against the floor.

“Tenny. She might be your daughter, but you don’t need to be her dad. You know that right? You and Lin can have as much involvement as you wish. I took the risk of bringing her into this world, it would be unfair not to take the responsibility.” Katara nearly whispered. 

“I know mother. Thank you.” He said pondering his mother’s words in conjunction 

with his own thoughts. He squeezed his mothers hand before making his way to his wife and the slender earthbender tickling his youngest son. Sachi stopped and smiled at Tenzin, who held his wife close as he sat down.

The five year old situated himself in Sachi’s lap after seeing his father. 

“Sachi. Can I ask you something? I know today has been less than ideal. And I am extraordinarily sorry for most of the happenings, but as we progress further, I uh….” Tenzin started, already turning bright red. Pema chuckled and rubbed his arm. 

“Tenz, come on. You have to ask.” Pema said, shaking her head at Sachi in disbelief of her husband. Sachi chuckled at Pema and encouraged Rohan to play with his siblings as they talked.

“Well Sachi, you don’t have to make a decision today, but we just want you to know that Pema and I are willing to take you in as our own, or have as little involvement as you wish. Same for my mother, and probably Su. I can’t speak for Lin, but my family will always be here for you and you have a permanent spot on the island waiting for you. So if you ever find yourself in republic city, please, feel free to stay with us.” Tenzin found himself smiling widely as he said this, but Sachi’s face started to contort into an unreadable face. 

Pema saw her energy shift and put her hand on her knee.“Sweetie, we completely understand if you don’t want to be with us. There are a lot of people in our family and on the Island. And Republic City can be very intimidating. It’s totally fine if you want to stay in your home in Zaofu. Or maybe if you’re more comfortable you could stay here with Katara. And Lin and Kya have a nice place in the heart of the city. Of course you’d have to talk to them first but-” 

“No. I’d love to stay with you. I don’t think I want to go back to Zaofu for a while after the show. Don’t get me wrong I love Su, but I don’t think I’ll be able to handle Zaofu. And as much as I love Katara, the South just isn’t for me.” Sachi shrugged

Tenzin and Pema looked happily at each other, until Tenzin’s brow furrowed. “What about Lin and Kya?”

  
  


Sachi shrugged and her demeanor stiffened. “I don’t think she wants me in her life. Besides, she’s not the person I thought she was.” 

Tenzin and Pema each looked at eachother confusedly but quickly turned to smiles at Sachi. “I’m glad you’ve decided to stay with us! I’m sure you’re going to love it.” Pema smiled. 

Sachi returned the expression, but felt Katara’s eyes on her again. She saw the elder healer look at her disappointedly. 

“C-can your mother come to the city? At least for the show? I want my biological grandmother to see me dance.” Sachi asked Tenzin. 

The airbenders face contorted and he glanced between Sachi and his mom. 

“Of course she can.” He said confidently, smiling at his mother. Sachi smiled back at Katara as well. 

“Thank you Tenzin.” Sach said giddily, as Bumi shouted as he collapsed onto the floor, the air children all on top of him giggling. Everyone laughed at the clumsy commander and Sachi joined in on the family fun, paying special attention to Rohan. Tenzin kissed Pema on the cheek and watched their family distract themselves from the events of the day.

Sachi laughed as Rohan climbed on her until she felt familiar soft footsteps finding their way down the stairs. Sachi froze and turned her head toward the entrance, not believing the footsteps she felt, thinking she’d see the short pale woman who raised her until a watertribe gown peeked through the doorway. She scoffed at her mind playing games on her and resumed her fun with Rohan.

Kya made her way to the basement, smiling softly as she saw her family having fun, but Katara immediately noticed her puffy eyes and stained dark cheeks. Katara beckoned her daughter near and Kya followed her mothers guiding hand to sit next to her. 

“You’re hurting.” Katara observed and Kya merely nodded in response. “She would never hurt you on purpose-”

“Don’t you think I know that mom?” Kya whisper yelled so as to not disturb the fun happening. However, against her wishes, her brothers noticed her uncharacteristic harshness especially with Katara. They excused themselves and started for the stairs.

“Boys. Don’t. Lin already thinks I’m talking behind her back, you’ll only make it worse.” Kya slumped into herself, leaning against her mothers shoulder. 

“You can’t stop us little sis.” Bumi said, taking Tenzin by his elbow and rushing up the stairs. The airbenders quickly approached Kya's room, where they could hear the frustrated chief making paces around the small room.

Kya grunted frustratedly and followed, trying to stop her brothers.

“Linny, open up we need to talk!” Bumi said banging loudly on the door.

“Bum, stop please!” Kya pleaded desperately, tugging at his water tribe clothing that he wanted to don. The door opened with a creak, displaying a defeated Lin. Bumi and Tenzin looked between each other, both knowing the severity of the situation solely based on Lin’s ability to show defeat. 

Kya let a shallow breath escape her as Lin’s eyes glanced toward her. Her dark fingers reached for her but she caught herself and turned around, leaving her brothers and Lin. Lin shook her head and turned back into her room, leaving the door open for the air benders to enter if they pleased. Bumi and Tenzin filed into the room, shutting the door, leaving Kya in the hallway. 

She huffed frustratedly, pondering the various ways her brothers could handle the situation as she returned to her spot next to her mother in the basement.

Bumi and Tenzin shut the door and stood in front of it, security guard style. 

“Before you two airheads say anythin-”

“Lin, we know you had good intentions. But if Kya is this upset about something, then it’s worth talking about” Bumi said slowly approaching Lin. She sighed as Bumi was right as sat down on the edge of the bed.

“She said that you were right, Tenz. What did you talk about?”” She nearly growled after the question.

Tenzin crossed his arms and pursed his lips. “She was worried about not having enough time with you. That because you’re always protecting people, you are going to run out of time together.” Tenzin sunk into himself

Bumi’s jaw dropped slightly. “And what did you say?” He said interjecting, now more invested in the drama.

“I said that that’s just who Lin is. I said that she is so caught up in doing her job that she isn’t aware that she’s hurting her loved ones.” Tenzin said, his head starting to go red out of embarrassment and fear. 

Instead of reacting the way the airbenders thought she would, she closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. 

“I’m tired of not having a life with Kya. Something interrupts it, and I swear to Raava it will not be my stubbornness.” Lin hoisted herself off of the bed determined and got face to face with the much taller men “How do I fix this?” 

The two airbenders smiled at each other and back at Lin.

“Retire” they said in unison, as the chief’s jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

Kya sat cross legged next to her mother and leaned on her fragile shoulder. 

“Sorry I lashed out at you mom, it's just-”

“I know dear. I did worse things in the name of love.” Katara chuckled, cupping her daughter’s face in her wrinkled hands as she rested on her shoulder.

Kya sat up and held her mothers hands. “Were you scared?” She asked quietly, as the noise of Sachi and Pema playing with the kids served as background noise in the small basement.

“Terrified. When your father was killed in Ba Sing Se I thought the world was going to collapse. When he fought with Ozai I couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility of him dying. Eventually I got used to him being in dangerous situations, but there was always this lingering fear. But what helped me was knowing that he was helping people. He was fulfilling his purpose. And the best part was that it made him happy.”

Kya nodded in understanding, chewing the inside of her mouth nervously. “But mom, this isn’t just a job to her. She’s obsessive. She comes home with cuts and bruises and tells me that she can’t expect her officers to put themselves in the face of danger if she doesn’t either.”

Katara closed her eyes and squeezed Kya’s hands tightly. “Then you need to ask yourself, are you just as willing to get hurt, as she is? Are you willing to stay in love at the possibility of loss?” Kya pursed her lips and hung her head. “I don’t mean to influence your decision, but I know that I was. I loved your father too much to let my fear of losing him take control of me. I cherished every moment I had with him, our happiest and our worst. But we had each other. And you know what, Kya, my little otter penguin?” 

Kya chuckled tiredly and looked back at the old healer. “Yeah, mom?”

Katara leaned in close to her daughter and whispered. “You’ll know when it’s her time. She’s not leaving you anytime soon, but you’ll know when it is.” 

Kya smiled genuinely and hugged her mother tightly, gripping onto her thick fur coat.


	15. A QUICK QUESTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ AND LET ME KNOW WHAT U THINK IN THE COMMENTS

Hi friends. So uh. i kinda hate this story now and I kinda hate how i’m writing all of these characters. And i know since it’s my first real writing i should push through and continue, but i feel like the peice itself is just bad. Should I continue and finish it? if you guys want me to finish it i will. Should I just tell you how i planned it to end? Should i start working on other stuff i want to write? 

PLEASE LET ME KNOW 


	16. AN ANNOUNCEMENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your comments, I really appreciate it

Based on the comments you guys wrote (thank you for giving me your opinion), I have decided to rewrite this story. Most of the beginning will be the same, but I am going to scrap the whole abusive parents idea and really hone in on the relationships that Sachi builds. So all of the chapters until Sachi's parents arrive will remain very similar, but I am going to be editing those just to to better my writing. I will be leaving this version up and using a new work to post the edited version. If I also end up hating this version I will move onto other works, however I will be starting a one shot collection while I write this. Thanks for all of the input and I hope you all continue to read the edited version.

Love Y'all and see you on the other work!


End file.
